<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Kiss Before Dying by QueerNwah</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30101514">A Kiss Before Dying</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueerNwah/pseuds/QueerNwah'>QueerNwah</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action/Adventure, Alternate Ending, Consensual Non-Consent, Dark Brotherhood Questline, Disability, Dunmer (Elder Scrolls), Eventual Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Oblivion Main Quest, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Romance, save lucien lachance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:07:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>20,814</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30101514</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueerNwah/pseuds/QueerNwah</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dunmeri assassin Matuul, who's a little bold and a little rash, deviates from Lucien Lachance's plan to track down the traitor. Along the way to putting an end to the Dark Brotherhood's problems, he makes a few friends and faces challenges related to the Oblivion Crisis.</p><p>I really wish you could choose to save Lucien so I wrote this, and have turned it into its own story with a unique main character, new plot twists, and new characters. Might turn this into a series, I'm very invested in my characters now. It's also gay and explicit because I am gay and horny. What can I say.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hero of Kvatch | Champion of Cyrodiil/Lucien Lachance, Lucien Lachance/Silencer, Male Hero of Kvatch | Champion of Cyrodiil/Lucien Lachance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. This Corrosion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>cw: blood/gore/murder obviously. I added some things and projected a little bit on to the main character so I'm a kinda nervous about posting... but I hope you like it!</p><p>Reminder in case you don't remember what happened in the db questline before this point: the Hero of Kvatch (HoK, and in my story is named Matuul), had been carrying out contracts normally through the Cheydinhal sanctuary, the meanwhile you hear rumors about a traitor in the group, an "assassin among assassins." Lucien Lachance meets with you privately and says he's a Speaker for the Black Hand (Part of the highest rank/group in the guild) and orders you to "purify" the sanctuary by murdering everyone in it. Technically this is breaking a tenant but Sithis is chill with it because its for the preservation of the Dark Brotherhood as a whole, and The Black Hand knows you aren't the traitor because you were recruited after suspicious activity had started. The HoK goes about their business doing contracts for Lucien Lachance now, communicating via dead drops. The HoK is completing one of these contracts when...</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The rocks of the cobblestone street grow wet while a dark elf finishes drawing their knife across poor Ungolim's throat.</p><p>The Dunmer's blood turns to ice as a familiar shadow draws near.</p><p>Instead of letting the freshly dead body drop to the ground, Matuul is forced apart, shoved by a strong pair of hands. Lucien Lachance, The Speaker, is between the startled dunmer and the body, and his face was distorted into a hateful and vengeful expression. It had been a long time since Matuul had felt this kind of fear. Matuul's face went pale and his limbs became heavy as he received a resenting glare, and then Lucien's harsh, angry voice entered his ears saying</p><p>"No! No, I'm too late! I thought I could get here in time, thought I could stop you!"</p><p>Matuul's stomach churned while his mind raced trying to figure out what the fuck was going on, what the fuck happened?</p><p>"By Sithis, what have you done? What madness has claimed you?" Lucien Lachance took a step back as if disgusted. "You have betrayed me, you have betrayed the Dark Brotherhood! Why?" His anger and grief hit Matuul like a ton of bricks; his disoriented heart sunk through the floor.</p><p>Lucien approached and pinned him against the base of the statue. The setting sun cast a shadow with the buildings of Bravil over where they were standing. Lucien's expression changed as the shadow darkened his face. "I'm here to end your miserable life. To..." His ranting slowed. Before Matuul had been avoiding eye contact with The Speaker, but now he did the opposite.</p><p>"But... I can see the confusion in your eyes."</p><p>
  <em>I guess I have a fairly expressive face, same as him.</em>
</p><p>Lucien's voice was smoother and slower now: "You... you have no idea what I'm talking about, do you?"</p><p><em>No shit dude, </em>Matuul thought<em>.</em> But all he said was "No! What are you talking about?" The dunmer then sedates his aggression. A little bit. Something is still horribly wrong, and he's terrified.</p><p>Lucien takes a breath and replies "You carried out the first two contracts I gave you, killing Celedaen and the Draconis family. But then, betrayal! Instead of taking dead drops, you've been systematically killing off all of the members of the Black Hand!" Lucien's deep voice is full of venom. "My fellow Speakers and Silencers, cut down. And now Ungolim, the Listener himself."</p><p>Matuul slumps to the ground as the weight of the situation falls on him. He puts both hands on his forehead and mumbles out "But I was only following orders..."</p><p>"I know, dear friend, we were tricked by the real traitor. They swapped the dead drops. But I am being hunted as the Black Hand believe I am the traitor," Lucien explains with urgency "and unless the real traitor is exposed, they will cut me down and the traitor shall destroy what's left of The Dark Brotherhood, including you my Silencer."</p><p>Matuul notices the change in Lucien's tone as he uses endearing terms for him, and the dark elf felt a stab of pain in his heart thinking about losing someone he was so close to. "No. We can do this. I'm not going to let that happen, you've been too good to me."</p><p>Matuul's words seem to calm Lucien down some; his expression changes and Matuul can see the gears turning in his head. The Speaker figures out their next steps: "Here is what we must do. Go to your next dead drop, lie in wait, and confront the traitor. My fort is no longer secure so I will be in Applewatch, the farm of the old Draconis lady. Meet me there once you have more information."</p><p>"I don't like the idea of splitting up," Matuul replies "but I'll do as you say Speaker." Using his title seems to help build back up Lucien's confidence.</p><p> </p><p>"Good, my obedient pet. Now hurry." With those last words Lucien's hand appears from his robe and he disappears entirely.</p><p>------------------</p><p>There's a knot in his chest while Matuul climbs onto Shadowmere. Anvil was a long ways away. His mind is swimming with questions as he takes off on the dark horse. Night is just now falling and heavy clouds block any light from the stars or moons. The rhythm of his horse clopping down the dirt path is making it hard to think.</p><p>
  <em>The dead drop could already been swapped. I probably won't get there in time. The traitor is always two steps ahead.</em>
</p><p>A new train of thought causes Matuul to pull at his long hair in frustration and pain.</p><p>
  <em>I killed everyone in the sanctuary for nothing. Not one person was guilty. Every friend was true and their last thoughts were full of hatred for me.</em>
</p><p>And what was it all for? The Night Mother? Sithis? ...Lucien Lachance? Matuul's head is pounding trying to digest his emotions and situation. Something in him starts to bend and crack. He sits up straight, takes a few deep breaths, and considers a new plan. One with less holes. One that would either royally piss of Lucien or make him proud. It was simple and bloody.</p><p>
  <em>I did the purification ritual before, I can do it again. I'm not chasing loose ends.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Matuul turns his horse hard to the right and they carve a path through the Great Forest.</p><p>------------------</p><p>The White-Gold Tower stands boldly against the background of the dawning sky. The dark elf looks to east across the water taking in the scenery. Maybe he would call it beautiful of Cyrodiil was his homeland, but right now the Imperial City just brought up intense memories of prison, cult murder, and fighting his way through sewers. It made him feel more exhausted than he already was. He desperately needed rest but that was far from Matuul's mind. At least Shadowmere's supernatural qualities prevented him from needing rest.</p><p>After just a few hours in the morning sun, Matuul feels like he's going to fall off his horse. He needs sleep but he doesn't want to accidentally sleep for too long and he felt pressure to get to the Bruma farm as fast as possible. He was feeling far too anxious to sleep anyway. However, does stop by the small settlement of Aleswell to eat something at the inn. It was also refreshing to be greeted by friendly faces (he helped them out a few weeks ago with a strange "situation.")</p><p>The afternoon sun seemed especially bright. The Dunmer's eyes squint trying to avoid the rays. He shouldn't be pushing his body this way, he was hoping the brief rest and meager meal kept him going. It's not long before he sees the walls of Bruma, though. Applewatch is just a short way northwest of the city, he's almost there.</p><p>Matuul is gathering his thoughts as they continue forward. What was he going to say to Lucien? How was he going to deal with 4 Black Hand members? He looks down at his shrouded armor and it feels particularly light right now. He pulls out the Blade of Woe and it seems like a mere child's toy. The ebony spear tied on the horse's pack is just a glorified pole. Anxiety is rattling his brain and he feel's like he's going to puke.</p><p>He stops Shadowmere under some trees on the side of the road. Surely today is hotter than normal? Matuul starts to get off his horse and the movement makes his head spin.</p><p>
  <em>Oh no, not now</em>
</p><p>Matuul realizes he's not just anxious or sick now. He slides off his horse and lands on both feet. He stares into the distance for a moment and slowly collapses.</p><p> </p><p>------------------</p><p> </p><p>He was glad to get some sleep, but holy shit was he tired. At least he was comfortable. Matuul tries to open his eyes but it's too difficult right now. He feels a soft fur blanket underneath him. All sides of his hurt so he lets himself fall back asleep.</p><p>
  <em>Wait wait, is there someone watching me?</em>
</p><p>He opens his eyes, but they don't adjust. Where was he? What was he last doing?</p><p>
  <em>I left Bravil and then... I visited an inn... but I'm not in that inn now??!</em>
</p><p>Every muscle was sore. It took a while for him to come around. The past view hours were a haze and he felt panicked, unsure of what was happening. He realizes wherever he is its fairly noisy. He sits up a little and looks through a wooden doorway and sees a couple of tall silhouettes. He closes his eyes again in pain as one figure glances his way.</p><p>-----</p><p>Right-Wind crouches at the bed of the dunmer. He gets a closer look at his face. "I think I saw him waking up!" he says to his Orc companion.</p><p>Bumph pretends to be uninterested, standing in the corner with her arms crossed. But she was the one who recognized the boy and went out of her way to bring him here. She was tall, muscular, and decked in heavy armor. At first glance most people probably got the wrong impression. Of course, she tried to maintain a tough image, but Right-Wind figured she was quite scared when she found their young acquaintance seizing on the ground off the main road.</p><p>The dunmer's eyelids blink open. He squints his face quizzically and looks at the scaley red Argonian staring at him. "Hey there, uh..?" Right-Wind says and glances to the Orc.</p><p>"His name is Matuul" Bumph she informs him, slightly condescendingly.</p><p>------</p><p>"Oh yeah, um, how are you feeling Matuul? What happened to you? Did you get poisoned??" Right-Wind asks with more energy than Matuul was ready for right now.</p><p>"Did... did I have another seizure?" Matuul says, not really processing their questions. There's a sense of urgency in the back of his mind. The two try to ask him more questions but he just wants to leave. "Wait.. where am I?" He inquires.</p><p>"Bruma, Fighters Guild!" Bumph answers.</p><p><em>Bruma... Applewatch... B'Vek! </em>Matuul thinks. "How long was I out??" He asks frantically.</p><p>"Hmmm at least a few hours. It's just now getting dark out. It was mid afternoon when the healer was done checking you out and advised us to just let you rest." Right-Wind replies. "So what happened?" He adds.</p><p>Matuul is feeling a little frustrated but he answers "Well I wasn't poisoned or anything. I just have a medical thing. I have episodes where I lose consciousness and my muscles freak out. They happen whenever I take on too much physical stress, like overheating or something."</p><p>"So you weren't possessed?" Right-Wing asks.</p><p>"Of course not!" Bumph interjects. "Sorry about him he isn't always the brightest. When I found you on the side of the road, I thought you had been poisoned but then your breathing returned to normal and the healer said technically nothing was wrong with you."</p><p>"And then she tried to kiss you awake like you were sleeping beauty!" Right-Wind added.</p><p>"WHAT? NO. I mean I thought it was possible you were under a curse. But I did not do that. Anyways, you're lucky I found you and not an animal or bandit or who knows what. I came to your aid after recognizing your handsome face when you passed through here a few days ago looking for contracts." Her last sentence has an odd tone.</p><p>"Yeah I remember you I think... you knocked the wind out of that porter when he made fun of me for being short" Matuul says through a weak smile. He really appreciated her act of "kindness," he'd always been the runt getting picked on.</p><p>B looks very proud of herself.</p><p>Well thank you for your help-" Matuul starts as he stands up.</p><p>"My name is Bumph but you can call me B!" Bumph interjects. "Oh and the scaley one is Right-Wind."</p><p>"Okay I thank you both but I have to be somewhere." Matuul says taking careful steps toward the doorway. B looks a little disappointed and worried. Matuul stops as he realizes he doesn't know where his shit is or his horse and walking up the stairs (apparently the living quarters where in the basement), is about to be a real challenge.</p><p>"Um... if you want to help some more, I need help getting my things together. Did you see my horse?" The Dunmer asks awkwardly.</p><p>B eagerly answers "Yeah yeah sure! That horse was damn scary but she's at the stables. Your stuff is on the table but don't worry about it I'll carry it." She picks up his bags before he has the chance to object. Right-Wind hands him his shoes and armor, eyeing it suspiciously.</p><p>Matuul heads out the door with the Orc towards the east gate. She can't tell but he still feels weak, and he was increasingly anxious. So much time had passed! Was Lucien there yet, waiting on him like a sitting duck? Had he made it there?</p><p>"So you'll be headed straight home for some rest, yeah?" B asks looking at him.</p><p>"Uh, yeah" Matuul lies.</p><p>"And why are you so anxious to leave?" Matuul hadn't even noticed Right-Wind was with them. He's giving the elf an intense stare.</p><p>"You know, family is worried and all that." He replies doing his best to lie.</p><p>"So where do you live?" The lizard says raising an eyebrow.</p><p>"Applewatch, It's not that far so don't worry about me."</p><p>"Sure." Right-Wind replies, obviously not convinced.</p><p>They reach the stable and Matuul's muscles ache as he climbs on Shadowmere, but he doesn't let it show. With his things secured, he quickly says a final "goodbye" and "thank you" to the pair of guild members and starts down the path once again.</p><p>-----</p><p>Right-Wind watched the dunmer speed off, arms crossed. He knew he'd probably never see that kid alive again unless someone- himself- did something about it. Bumph clearly hadn't picked up on the suspicious activity he did. The lizard let out a sigh and said "you know he's lying right? I don't think he's running from something but he's eager to get somewhere."</p><p>"Yes I guess he was awfully rushed." B replies.</p><p>"And he's obviously mixed up with the Brotherhood..." Right-Wind says as he turns to the stables instead of the city gate. "...And I have nothing better to do today, you?" he asks B.</p><p>"Oh I see... it looks like I'm free today too! You ready to dive back in?" She asks, trying to figure out what her friend was thinking.</p><p>"Not really" He replies honestly while walking two steeds by their reins. "I already knew they were active in Cyrodiil, but given what we went through and then being presented with a choice, I chose to ignore it all. Not that I put it all behind me. Just undecided." Right-Wind is up on his horse and B does the same, following his lead.</p><p>"After all this time, you still feel that bond too?" B asks.</p><p>Right-Wind smiles, white teeth flashing in the dark.</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Phantasmagoria</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>violence and then dialogue basically</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>cw: blood and death n shit</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Matuul puts out his torch, staring at the small house in front of him. Is there a light in the window? What did that mean? His heart is pounding. He kept his ebony spear at his side and the dagger on his thigh. The dizziness had gone away but his head still hurt from him falling and his limbs were heavy and sore.</p><p>He walks through the dark up the path to the front door. Through single, small window of the house Matuul spots humanoid shadows. He runs up to the door while tension aches his chest. Hand on the cold iron handle, he pulls on the door-</p><p>"Oh good, you're here!" A hand touches Matuul's arm and he whips around to see a hooded Altmer woman greeting him. "I'm glad you could be here for this, Silencer. I'm Arquen."</p><p>Matuul glances away from her for a moment to see inside the house. Empty. Arquen walks past him into the house and he followers her reluctantly, holding his breath.</p><p>"I am a Speaker for the Black Hand, and we—"</p><p>A moment of boldness rushes through Matuul and he lunges. She grabs his hand mid air. The dark elf boy nearly skewered her throat but she was quicker.</p><p><em>OUCH, </em>he thought while she held on two his wrist. <em>Shit she's a lot taller and stronger than I thought.</em></p><p>Arquen looks confused and disappointed. His arms are too tired to hold on to his weapon when she wrenches the spear away from him. She's practically holding Matuul in the air and all he can think about is wishing he wasn't so small and weak.</p><p>There are more footsteps as well as labored breathing coming in the doorway but Matuul can't turn around to see. Out of the corner of his eye he sees three people enter the room.</p><p>Wait no, there's four.</p><p>Arquen turns him around and he sees a bloody Lucien Lachance. Matuul didn't even recognize him at first. He'd never seen his Speaker without his hood, but he has long dark hair and its currently matted in blood and mud. He's also naked and hog-tied face first on the ground. They had dragged him here that way. Seeing him humiliated like this made Matuul's blood boil.</p><p>"The Traitor almost slipped through our hands but he faltered," One of the hooded figures, a Breton man, spoke up, "and now we can finally rid our Brotherhood of him. But who is this?"</p><p>All eyes turned to the dunmer, including Lucien's.</p><p><em>Yeah I royally fucked up...</em> They would never believe him now.</p><p>The Altmer sounds genuinely sad, replying: "This was going to be the next Listener. But he's just Lachance's bitch. We have to cut off the whole finger I suppose."</p><p>"It will be beautiful." The Breton says.</p><p>"Yes Mathieu, it will." Arquen turns her attention to the ebony spear. "Never cared much for these." She turns and jams the spear into Lucien's back.</p><p>Two screams fill the room. One from Lucien's agony and the second from Matuul in horror. The Dunmer fights his soreness and thrashes like crazy. Arquen throws him to the ground and as soon as she releases her grip Matuul reaches for the Blade of Woe from the strap on his inner thigh.</p><p> </p><p>He still lands face first unable to catch himself. Matuul's head is pounding again. He looks up and he's eye-to-eye with Lucien. He is also level with four pairs of ankles. As fast as he can swing his arms, Matuul grabs the nearest ankle with his left and the other slices through two achilles with the Blade of Woe.</p><p>---------------</p><p> </p><p>Yep that's definitely Shadowmere, that scary thing was iconic. Right-Wind and B jump off their own horses. The Orc starts to walk towards the house but the Argonian puts his arm out.</p><p>"Wait, look" He whispers pointing to a group of dark figures appear and enter the house, dragging something behind them.</p><p>The two wait for the door to close before they start sneaking closer.</p><p>"We don't want to rush in there, this could be a delicate situa-" Right-Wind stops when muffled screams ring out from the house.</p><p>Bumph looks to her friend with a hardened expression and Right-Wind nods back. B stands and readies her intimidating double sided battle axe and the Argonian grabs his claymore off his back. Right-Wind runs up to the entrance still trying not be too loud, but B crashes right through the wooden door.</p><p>She nearly tramples a couple of people who are on the ground as she charges for the person who seemed like the biggest threat in the room that wasn't her elf friend: a tall Altmer who's hands were full of magical fire.</p><p>"AAAAGHHHH" B bashes her in the face with the handle of her axe.</p><p>-----</p><p> </p><p>Matuul scrambled to his knees as the slashed-ankles guy backwards.</p><p>*CRASH* "AAAAGHHHH"</p><p><em>WHAT IN OBLIVION WAS THAT? </em>Matuul thinks while he turns to see a couple of familiar people.</p><p>Chaos is breaking out, this is their chance! Suddenly, Matuul's face is slammed against the floor again. Someone is standing on the back of his neck. The person snatches the Blade from his hand and then grabs the Dunmer by his chin and whispers "Thanks for doing all the hard work for me."</p><p>There's the sound of blade slicing through flesh and the weight on Matuul's back disappears. Realizing his own neck is still intact, he rolls away and above him is a red blur of scales. Right-Wind is already swinging his weapon at the third man. Matuul scrambles for a weapon, and so does wrecked-ankles guy.</p><p>The Dunmer manages to get on his feet and finds the shaft of his ebony weapon, and yanks it out of-</p><p>
  <em>Oh fuck, sorry Lucien</em>
</p><p>The spear swings through the air and straight through wrecked-ankles guy's side. Matuul is impressed with his own strength. He turns around in time to see the third man's head roll away from his body. The gory mess on the far side must be Arquen. The wood floors are soaking in blood.</p><p>"Oh no..." Matuul kneels next to Lucien who is half conscious. He undresses faster than ever, pulling his shirt off from under his armor and wadding it on the wound in the Speaker's back. Thankfully the guild members caught on that they weren't supposed to kill this one and Right-Wind began cutting away ropes.</p><p>Matuul trembles in panic, unsure of what to do. Lucien's face is cut, bruised, and blood is coming out his mouth, but his eyes are open and focused on the elf. Once his hands are unbound, he puts his palms on the floor to push himself up but stops when a coughing fit starts and blood spits from his mouth.</p><p>B has found a table cloth and drapes it over the man to make things a bit less awkward. The wound is beneath his left shoulder, not hitting his spine, so he should be able to walk theoretically. If he doesn't drown in his own blood first.</p><p>"We need to move, someone in Bruma can help. People at the mage's guild are always patching us up." Right-Wind says standing up. Matuul nods. The Argonian's tone helps him calm down.</p><p>The Orc helps Lucien on his feet she practically carries him out, rushing to their horses.</p><p>"He's your Speaker, isn't he?" The Argonian asks looking to Matuul.</p><p>"...Yeah. His name is Lucien Lachance." He replies. He wanted to ask how Right-Wind knew, but he was tired and worried about other things.</p><p>"I understand then. You care about him very much; I'd be scared too."</p><p>Matuul had some questions but for now he was just thankful for the Argonian's sympathy and patience. The two start to head out and Matuul glances around. This was going to be a pain to clean up.</p><p><em>One, two, three...</em> The Dark elf stops in his tracks and goes white in the face. He counts again <em>one, two, three.</em> Three bodies. How did the real traitor slip away again?</p><p>"We should really leave soon I think" Matuul says picking up his pace. Right-Wind does not object.</p><p>Matuul makes sure both weapons are strapped to him before mounting Shadowmere. A very tired Lucien is with B on her stallion, reins in one hand and holding Lucien to her chest with the other. They take off and Right-Wind follows close behind.</p><p>Matuul waits a moment to look around, surveying the dark for any danger. He'd never really had the opportunity to study magic, but he did pick up a couple of illusion spells. He makes a fist, and concentrates on the spell "Night Eye." He opens his hand and</p><p>
  <em>*woosh*</em>
</p><p>Now Matuul is looking at the landscape through a light blue lens. Just trees, the house, the fence, and distant hills. Heart still racing, he turns around and rides down the path. He remains vigilant while his vision returns to normal. He shudders in the cold wind and remembers he no longer has a shirt. It was getting very late in the night. He urges Shadowmere to catch up with his friends, being distant from the group made him worried.</p><p>"SHIT!" Matuul yells as he's tumbling off his horse. Shadowmere had tripped, but the horse wasn't standing back up. Matuul tries to focus and puts his hand out, casting Night Eye again. He walks over to Shadowmere to investigate why he's having trouble standing back up. The blue tinted vision allows him to see there's an odd hole wound in the animal's thigh. His heart drops and he holds his breath.</p><p>He glances to the left down the road, but his companions are out of sight. He jerks his head to the right back up the road and sees Mathieu walking towards him. He's close enough to see the giant, horizontal slash across the man's chest and neck. Matuul's night vision fades while watching the man walk towards him and exchanging his conjured bow for a conjured sword.</p><p>Matuul takes several steps back and pulls his spear out. He was really regretting not practicing magic more, his magicka was already drained. Although it's pitch black out, Matuul can see his opponent's glowing weapon.</p><p>"You stupid grey-skin" Mathieu spits at him. "So easy to manipulate. I wish I had gotten to see the Lachance bastard suffer more and watch him die. But no matter, this is the end of the Dark Brotherhood either way."</p><p>Matuul plants his feet in the ground, ready to fight. His eyes track the sword of his enemy. They are only 7 or 8 feet apart when Mathieu breaks into a run instead of walking.</p><p>*CLING* The unique sound of ebony meeting spectral metal rings out. Matuul blocked his swing but can't hold if for very long with his arms still weak. The elf takes a few steps to the side, watching the opponent's weapon raise again.</p><p>The swing at each other again, this time weapons bouncing off each other with a *CLASH*. Matuul sees flashes of his enemy's face when the glowing sword swings.</p><p>Able to guess where his head is now, Matuul goes for a jab. Despite his injury, Mathieu blocks his attack and Matuul is knocked back.</p><p>
  <em>There's no way I can get the upper hand. I'm fucked. How is he able to see me in the dark anyway? I don't think it's night eye, he would have been able to get more accurate hits on me with the bow...so detect life?</em>
</p><p>Matuul quickly sidesteps over to Shadowmere, hoping their forms would muddy together in Mathieu's vision. It must be working some because his advances slow. His muscle's tense and—</p><p>There's an awful gurgling sound. Matuul's spear has sunk into flesh. Mathieu gasps and chokes for a moment and he hears his body hit the ground. Matuul just stand there for a moment, blood pumping with adrenaline. </p><p> </p><p>After overcoming the shock that he was still alive and the Traitor was not, Matuul heads over to his horse.</p><p>"Sorry buddy" Matuul says, he didn't like having to do this. He slashes the neck of the animal and it lets out a whine of pain and then is still. The elf waits for a moment and he hears the horse began to take breaths again. Shadowmere stands up and shakes his head. His wounds are gone and his eyes glow red again, just like Matuul's.</p><p>"Good boy!" Matuul encourages him. Hoping his horse is difficult, he's sore from his episode and multiple fights, and as his adrenaline fades he notices various injuries he's sustained. It was mostly bumps and bruises but there's a notable gash on the back of his hand.</p><p>Just a few minutes after they start trotting down the path, Matuul sees a man holding a torch. When he approaches he can make out the face of his Argonian friend Right-Wind, who has a very relieved expression.</p><p>"I'm so sorry, I can't believe I let you fall behind. I went searching as soon as I noticed" Right-Wind says in earnest walking up to him. "I'm ashamed, truly."</p><p>"Honestly, I'm just thankful you came back for me at all. No need to apologize." Matuul replies. "Come to think of it... why did you follow me in the first place?"</p><p>Right-Wind pauses for a moment. "For now, let's just get back somewhere safe. Bumph and your friend are at the guild house with a healer."</p><p>--------------</p><p>Matuul stands outside the doorway to the living quarters. Inside the room, I nicely dressed mage tends to Lucien. He watches her work her alchemy and tries to pick up knowledge. She also casts various restoration spells and Matuul wishes he had gotten involved with the guild. He was technically an associate, but apparently he needed to get recommendations from each hall in the various cities of Cyrodiil, and that was going to be exhausting. He was already running around doing random chores for the Fighter's guild, and at least with them he got paid. In his current situation, whatever he put time and effort into needed to be quickly fiscally beneficial, such as assassination contracts.</p><p>Apparently, Lucien has been awake some and talking, but Matuul hasn't yet visited him. They haven't spoken since the intense interaction in Bravil.</p><p>
  <em>He's going to be upset with me again. I wouldn't forgive me. I was stupid. Where do we even go from here?</em>
</p><p>"You want to talk now?"</p><p>Matuul's thoughts are interrupted by Right-Wind's voice.</p><p>"Yeah, sure. First I want to say again I'm grateful for you and B, neither of you had to do any of this. I owe you a lot." Matuul answers as they turn away from the room.</p><p>"Of course, it's our job"</p><p>"But I've never paid you or anything." Matuul says.</p><p>The Argonian smiles. "What I meant was, it's our duty to look after our dark siblings. Let's take this conversation upstairs."</p><p>They head to the first floor which holds their training area and find B sharpening some steel. She gets up and follows them to a corner of the room where they all take a seat on some cushions. Bumph sits right up next to Matuul, but he doesn't mind. She's intimidating yet a comforting presence.</p><p>Right-Wind sighs and says "Regarding your original question, why did we bother to follow you and help you out. Somewhat it was because we were invested in you after taking care of you earlier. But also... since we used be involved with the Brotherhood, I recognized your armor. And forgive me but I also did a little snooping. You had multiple kill contracts on you, so any doubt was erased."</p><p>"Don't be sorry, it was dumb of me to keep those on me anyway" Matuul says with a half smile.</p><p>"Yeah well it's not as dumb as Right-Wind hanging upside down to try and make himself taller!" B jests.</p><p>"Hey! I'll have you know that it did work! My head hits the headboard of my bed now" Right-Wind says confidently. Matuul and B both smile from ear to ear and start giggling.</p><p>"I may be short and insecure about it, but at least I've never done that!" Matuul says blithely. He and B burst into laughter. The lizard crosses his arms and looks grumpy while also suppressing a smile. Matuul has a good feeling in his heart; he could tell they were going to be good friends.</p><p>"Let's stay on topic alright?" Right-Wind says trying to reel the conversation back in. In his head though he was thankful for their lightheartedness.</p><p>Matuul turns his attention back to the Argonian, a small smile still reminiscent on his face.</p><p>"Alright, so..." Right-Wind begins again "When you made your departure it was clear you were in danger and—"</p><p>"Wait-wait-wait" Matuul interrupts, shooting the lizard a glare "You can't just skip over the whole 'used to be with the dark brotherhood' part, what do you mean 'used to be involved?'"</p><p>B and Right-Wind look at each other. "It's not a very happy story so I'll keep it short. Not that long ago, maybe three or four years back, the two of us where part of a smaller chapter here in Cyrodiil. As we started to grow and Cheydinhal was doing well, we moved are group East into Morrowind but..."</p><p>"We never got very far," B picks up. "the Camonna Tong took care of us 'N'wahs' pretty quick, saw us as a threat. Only me n him made it back. Since then, me 'n him never tried to get back into it. It's been a well-needed break I think."</p><p>"The tragedy gave us a unique opportunity to live somewhat normal lives again. Not that I regret joining the Dark Brotherhood. I truly loved our family. Our dark art bonded us." Right-Wind adds.</p><p>Matuul asks gently: "So... what are your reservations? Why do you hesitate?"</p><p>"Just look at what happened to our family and whatever in Oblivion happened to yours." Right-Wind answers.</p><p>Matuul glances away at the ground for a moment. "Yeah... I guess I'll clue you two in on that." He takes a deep breath, preparing himself mentally. "Ever since I first joined a few months ago, there were rumors in the sanctuary about a traitor in our midst. I never found out much about this or had any information until Lucien Lachance, who contacted me originally, met with my privately and gave me 'special orders' from the Black Hand itself. I was to complete a purification ritual. Kill everyone in our sanctuary for the greater good of preserving the Dark Brotherhood. So I did."</p><p>There's a moment of silence and the other two look at Matuul with stone faces for a second. B puts a hand on Matuul's shoulder in comfort. "Well I haven't even gotten to the worst part yet." He wants to move this conversation faster. He quickly fills them in on being tricked with dead drops and how irrationally decided to take out the rest of the Black Hand instead of tracking down the traitor in order to save Lucien.</p><p>-----</p><p>"So yeah, it's all my fault." Matuul concludes.</p><p>Lucien stands undetected by the doorway from the basement, dropping in on their conversation. He hadn't caught everything but it was clear in Matuul's voice he was weighed heavy with guilt. He himself hadn't yet had the time or energy to really work through all of the emotions and trauma of the past few days.</p><p>In such a short of amount of time he had lost so much and this was the first time Lucien felt this powerless.</p><p>"The traitor actually turned out to be Mathieu something-or-another" The Dunmer adds, breaking the silence. "But in a way I kind of wish I hadn't found out. I think there would have been some comfort in never knowing who it really was."</p><p><em>Mathieu Bellamont...</em>Lucien thinks. <em>I should have known.</em></p><p>Lucien decides to make his appearance, slowly walking over to the group. He sees worry and relief grow on Matuul's face.</p><p>"My Silencer... I'm upset with you if that's what you're afraid of."</p><p>The elf's face relaxes some. "I'm glad you're okay, um, relatively speaking." He replies.</p><p>Lucien motions to Matuul and says "Come. We have business to attend to."</p><p>-----</p><p>Something about seeing Lucien out of his normal robes was intimidating. It was odd to see his whole head. He had long dark hair which he clearly took the time to brush before putting it in a neat knot high on his head. He was also taller Matuul remembered. Then again, they had only met in person three or four times and it was always dark. Matuul enjoyed being able to see him this way.</p><p>Technically he had already seen Lucien completely naked but those were very painful memories and he wasn't exactly at his best then. He's certainly not as his best now either, though. Tan trousers and wound dressings aren't super flattering.</p><p>When they walk through the Fighter's Guild entryway to make their way downstairs, Selena, the mage who also served as healer, is about to take her leave. She stops to chat to Lucien, telling him about how to continue to take care of himself. Selena turns him around and touches his back to investigate the wound... something about that made Matuul unhappy.</p><p>"I'll be right next door if you need me!" She says heading out the door. Matuul did not like her tone. Not there was anything mean about it.</p><p>Once downstairs and into the living quarters, Lucien sits in a chair in the corner and takes on a pensive expression. Matuul sits at the end of a bed across from him, waiting patiently, but also in fear for his Speaker to, well, speak.</p><p>Lucien looks right at Matuul. "Thank you. I would not be here without you."</p><p>Matuul relaxes slightly. Lucien's expression keeps him fairly tense, though. He was usually a serious person but this felt different.</p><p>"I know you carry a lot of guilt, and so do I. However I believe that without you, I and the rest of the Dark Brotherhood would be dead. Sithis knows this. Hence, why no wraith has come for you. If Sithis was displeased with your actions... you would know it." Lucien's words, delivered in his deep voice and serious tone, sent shivers down Matuul's spine. He was good at that, it was one of the things he found attractive about his Speaker.</p><p>Matuul's mouth is incredibly dry, but he manages to say "So... where do we go from here?"</p><p>Lucien looks away and answers "I'm not certain. But I do know we need to visit our dear Night Mother. We look to her for guidance, and I believe she and Sithis see our fate if not weave it themselves."</p><p>After a moment of silence, Matuul whispers "It's late... we should get some rest."</p><p>Lucien does not reply as Matuul stands up. He just shoots the Dunmer a sharp glare. Matuul looks back and his heartbeat quickens.</p><p><em>Why is he staring me down like that? All those bruises on his face make him a lot more intimidating. And a lot more-- </em>Matuul shakes his head to interrupt his thoughts.</p><p>"Are you scared of me, dear Silencer?" Lucien asks with a more quizzical expression on his face.</p><p>"No!" He answers quickly. "I mean, maybe a little bit. But- but-" Lucien stands up and approaches Matuul, causing him to quickly sit back down. Lucien approaches him and grabs his hand.</p><p>"Stand up." Matuul obeys. "When will you learn to stand up for yourself? You confuse me. You are such an artful, natural killer."</p><p><em>Oh B'veck please don't do something stupid! </em>Matuul yells at himself.</p><p>Lucien continues "Yet, you struggle to maintain that courage when it comes to—"</p><p>He did, in fact, do something stupid. Matuul had to lean up to reach, but in a moment of boldness and adrenaline, he went up on his tip-toes and brought his lips crashing onto Lucien's.</p><p><em>AHHHHHHH WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU S'WIT??</em> Matuul yells in his head. A wave of euphoria washes over him.</p><p>Lucien was definitely caught off guard, but he didn't pull away. Well... not immediately. After a couple seconds Lucien backed out of the kiss and stares stone-faced at Matuul.</p><p>His heart sinks right through the floor. Matuul's face flushes with the worst kind of embarrassment.</p><p>"I-I'm sorry" Matuul says choking up. He just wants to turn around and run away. When he tries to, Lucien snatches his shirt in a fist. Now Matuul is practically shaking.</p><p>"Good. Good job my pet." Lucien says and rewards him with a short kiss on his cheek. He lets him go and as Lucien starts to walk away, Matuul catches a sly smile. "Get some rest. We've got a journey ahead of us tomorrow."</p><p>Matuul is still shaking, but in slightly different way now. He makes his way into bed, slowly getting under the covers. He lays awake staring at the ceiling despite being so tired.</p><p>
  <em>Holy fuck, that was invigorating.....and shit, that man is totally toying with me.</em>
</p><p>Matuul hears Lucien undressing and getting into bed on the other side of the room, and he wishes the beds here weren't so far apart, or that they were bigger. But maybe it for the best, he was already having trouble going to sleep because of a particular situation happening between his legs.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Cavity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>cw: slurs, homophobia</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Right-Wind wakes up just as the sun starts to rise. It's still dark in the room of the living quarters and he didn't get enough sleep, but he knows he needs to get up. There were always things that needed done around the Fighter's guild. They took care of rogue mudcrabs and rogue necromancers alike. Besides, the porter would be here soon and, more importantly, well as Vitus Mero. Apparently this Vitus man was a guardian-rank knight and would be "in charge" around here now. Right-Wind and B were doing fine on their own, but higher ups thought otherwise.</p><p>The Argonian quietly gets out of bed seeing as everyone else is still sound asleep. His scaley back is in a lot of pain. He stretches his arms over his head and there's lots of popping noises from various joints. Immediately there's a rustling noise from a nearby bed. Lucien had rolled over and popped his head up quickly glancing around like a meerkat.</p><p>"Light sleeper much?" Right-Wind teases.</p><p>"Yes, something like that..." Lucien says before rolling back over, feeling a little awkward and embarrassed.</p><p>Right-Wind leaves and gets into his chainmail armor, which was tricky to do quietly. He heads upstairs to the main floor to scrounge around for something to eat. He practically pisses his pants when there's a knock at the front door right as he passes by it.</p><p>Annoyingly, the person on the other side of the door didn't even give Right-Wind a chance to open the door for him.</p><p>An Imperial in shiny armor walks in as if he owns the place. He glances around ignoring the Argonian for a minute before introducing himself, "Vitus Mero, Fighter's guild Guardian." Right-Wind opens his mouth to introduce himself as well, but the man continues, "You're a guild member I'm assuming? Apprentice or Journeymen yes? Lots of work to do here."</p><p>He walks in, leaving the door open, and going right past Right-Wind barely acknowledging his presence. The haughty soldier surveys the inside of the building. His heavy footsteps make him cringe knowing his friends are upstairs trying to sleep. Right-Wind doesn't say anything though. He wants to make a good impression and doesn't want him thinking they sleep in normally. Also, they weren't supposed to house non-guild members.</p><p>Vitus heads for the upward climbing stairway.</p><p>"So your office is actually upstairs, first door on the left." Right-Wind says trying to redirect the man.</p><p>"Good to know." He replies while headed to the basement door and looking past the lizard.</p><p>-------------------------------</p><p>Lucien didn't even try to go back to sleep after being startled earlier. Instead, he's been lying in bed thinking about how much time he's spent alone. He had been living on his own for so long while living a reclusive lifestyle. It was odd to sleep in a place where there were other people. It was odd to spend this much time around people who seemed to really care about him.</p><p>He had been mulling over many heavy things since he first had to go on the run from The Black Hand. It was quite traumatizing to be hunted down and nearly killed by your own family. He was starting to feel like a family based around a distant deity and not each other wasn't much of a family. Lucien trusted and believed in Sithis and The Night Mother with his whole self. He knew The Dread Father would always look after his own. But for the first time he was starting to realize it wasn't enough. The violence of his work did fill some of the void in him, but he still felt lacking. Lonely.</p><p>Despite almost dying, being here was comforting, especially Matuul's surprise kiss. Well it wasn't too much of a surprise really.</p><p>*Thunk, thunk, thunk, thunk* Lucien hears heavy footsteps. He rolls over and Bumph is still asleep, so who was that?</p><p>The three of them still in the room rouse awake as a fairly loud conversation strikes up on the other side of the doorway.</p><p>Right-Wind is arguing with a stranger who peaks around the Argonian to shoot dejecting looks at Lucien.</p><p>He decides now is a good time to get out of bed and Matuul follows his example.</p><p>Right-Wind is trying to explain himself to the fancily armored stranger, something along the lines of "he's not off the streets or something... he's with Matuul and needed our help-"</p><p>The stranger scoffs and looks way rolling his eyes then says "Oh c'mon you sap. No one would have signed that faggot on if they knew he was a fucking cripple and a queer!"</p><p>Lucien looks to Matuul. He looked like a puppy that had just been kicked, he's stopped getting out of bed and the Dunmer's eyes become glued to the floor.</p><p>B jumps right out bed immediately. She's stomping towards the door with a stone-cold expression and clenched fists.</p><p>"Lets hold on a moment," Lucien says quietly and steps in front of her putting his hands up. She actually stops, he wasn't sure she'd listen at all.</p><p>"But you heard him! He-" B protests until Lucien adds "Yes I know. However now is not the time to be getting into more trouble."</p><p>The Orc looks angry and sad, but she silently agrees with him.</p><p>"Thank you." Lucien says before walking over to the bed where Matuul sits biting his cheek. He sits next to him placing a hand on his bare shoulder.</p><p>"I think it's time-" Lucien starts to say before Matuul interrupts him by pushing his arm away and strongly states "Don't infantilize me." while staring right at Lucien. The elf quickly stands up and throws on a shirt while walking towards the door, and he chases after him.</p><p>The two walk around the arguing pair, the stranger staring them down.</p><p>Matuul stops in his tracks at the top of the stairs turning his head quickly and then using his sleeve to wipe his face.</p><p>Lucien realizes this haughty bastard just spit on Matuul.</p><p>He didn't even think about it. His hand had found its way around the bastard's neck. Choking him, he walks the man backwards up against a table before slamming the stranger's head on it.</p><p>*CRASH CLANK SMASH* Goblets, forks and plates clatter to the floor.</p><p>Lucien lets ago and the man stumbles, gasping for breath, and fumbling around his waist for a weapon. Lucien looks at him struggle for a minute, not even noticing Right-Wind yanking at his arm or someone yell at him "What the fuck are you doing!!??" Then Lucien grabs the stranger by his throat again and slams his head against the table again two more times. This time when he lets go, the man does not get back up.</p><p>"Lucien, what the shit?!" Matuul says exasperated and with raised eyebrows.</p><p>"Yes, please fucking get in control of yourself!" Right-Wind chimes in as he kneels down to see if Vitus Mero is alive.</p><p>At least Bumph doesn't seem upset, her Orcish smile is refreshing.</p><p>"I just thought he needed some sense knocked into him." Lucien replies calmly. No one else found his quip funny. Continuing to act like nothing happened, he turns and walks towards Matuul. "Like I was saying before... I think It's time for us to leave" he says picking up Matuul's bag and handing it to him.</p><p>Lucien can't read the look on his face but it's not exactly smiling. He takes the bag from him and follows him as he heads up the stairs.</p><p>-------------------------------</p><p>The two walk in awkward silence as they head for the stable.</p><p><em>If Lucien has anything, it sure is the fucking nerve</em> Matuul thinks. Still, he can't help but find him attractive as he watches him leaning against a fence waiting for him to catch up. The black shirt and pants he was wearing suited him much better.</p><p>"I have a little bit of bad news." Lucien says when Matuul reaches him. He was starting to get annoyed with his smooth, deep voice. He sounded confident and Matuul found it calming. And hot. But he was supposed to be mad at Lucien!</p><p>"Can't really afford a second horse right now. You can ride Shadowmere but I'll walk..." Lucien starts.</p><p>Matuul is becoming impatient. He was getting pretty tired pretty quick of being treated like a child or like he was weak and incapable. He also thinks back the red-jeweled necklace in his bag. Surely that thing could be fenced for quite a lot.</p><p>Lucien realizes his mistakes and quickly adds "or we can both walk, or both ride, whichever you think is best."</p><p>"Whatever." Matuul says walking past him to get Shadowmere. They had more important things they should be talking about and Lucien ignored them.</p><p>They strap their belongings to Shadowmere's saddle and both of them are too stubborn to actually ride. Matuul passive-aggressively walks on the opposite side of the horse from Lucien. They silently walk down the snowy gravel road. Matuul does his best to hold in angry tears, but a few come out anyway, freezing to his cheeks in the brisk weather.</p><p>The morning is cloudy and cold. Matuul is still tired from the events of the past few days and hungry. It's been nearly a whole day since he last ate. And now, he was freezing too. He glances at Lucien. He doesn't seem too bothered by anything. Then again, he didn't act up very much whenever he had that huge stab wound and was bleeding into his lungs.</p><p>"How's your healing process going?" Matuul says plainly. The silence was unbearable.</p><p>"It's good. I hardly felt it this morning." Lucien says standing up straighter. Matuul waits a moment, giving Lucien a chance to continue talking, but he doesn't take it.</p><p>Matuul wanted to punch his stupid, beautiful face. Frustrated, Matuul steps in front of Lucien, halting him.</p><p>"Look. I appreciate that you care about me." Matuul says sternly. "What that guy said really hurt and he deserved it, but you put the people who've been helping you in a really shitty situation."</p><p>It takes a few seconds, but Lucien eventually breaks his normal cool, confident attitude. He sighs.</p><p>"Yes... that was wrong of me. Irrational." Lucien looks at him but avoids his eyes. "I feel... regretful. For a lot of things."</p><p>Matuul feels a sting in his heart with that last sentence, assuming he's referring to the short experience from last night.</p><p>Lucien tilts his head and locks eyes with him. "Not you though. I have no regrets about you. Remember, I chose you first."</p><p>Matuul thinks back to their first interaction, where Lucien basically just accused of murder.</p><p>Matuul relaxes his stance and replies, "I feel the same way." He shoots Lucien a small smile while turning back around to continue their journey.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Devotion And Desire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>cw: mention of alcohol/drunkenness</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They had been walking for some time now, and the wintery landscape of the Bruma region was turning to the spring-like environment of the Great Forest. By midday they see the White-Gold tower backdropped on the bright blue sky. They day is growing warmer and warmer, so Lucien pulls his hair back into a neat but low ponytail.</p><p>At some point Matuul had admitted he was hungry and so was Lucien. Because of that and the fact he suspected his Dunmer companion was still upset about their rough morning, Lucien offers,</p><p>"Seeing as we are no longer in an immediately life threatening situation, I suppose we have plenty of time to explore the wonderful Imperial City?" with the lasts few words coming out in a mocking tone.</p><p>His question seems to cheer up Matuul some, but he looks at the city in the distance with an uneasy expression.</p><p>After a moment Matuul makes up his mind "Sure! I think that could be nice. As long as the first thing we do is get food." His tone is preppy but Lucien can detect that a lot of it was forced.</p><p>If Matuul was determined to try and be happy, then Lucien wanted to do everything he can to make that happen. He didn't like his Silencer having to go through all the difficult emotions that resulted from the past few days. Apparently Matuul had even had a seizure the previous day. Lucien already knew Matuul was epileptic, he's been tracking him for a while now, but he didn't bring it up in case it made him uncomfortable.</p><p>"Let's move quicker then, shall we?" Lucien says stopping to mount Shadowmere. He reaches a hand out to Matuul to help him up. The elf sits behind him and wraps his arms around the Imperial's waist. At this, Lucien feels some sort of... pleasant disturbance in his chest.</p><p>Lucien clicks his tongue and Shadowmere takes off down the road, picking up speed.</p><p>--------------------------------</p><p>Matuul felt truly safe and at peace for the first time in a while. He watched the trees, bushes, and occasional house pass by as he had his hands clasped around Lucien, hugging his back. The man's lovely head of hair kept tickling him in the face, but he didn't mind. It was worth it being able to be this close to him. And as much as he tried to ignore it and suppress it, the motion caused by the running horse combined with their hips being so close together made the journey that much more exciting. He just wishes he could know what Lucien was thinking and feeling then.</p><p>After hitching up Shadowmere at the stables just outside the city, the pair walk up to the huge wooden doors engraved with the Imperial sigil of a dragon. Matuul is a little nervous about the guards since he was technically supposed to be in prison, but no one seems to give a fuck. Him and his crime were insignificant and forgettable to the Legion.</p><p>Once on the other side of the tall, white stone walls, they stop for a moment to take in the city. Other than the large amount of people, the first thing he notices is the buildings are tall and elegant; the walls have angular columns, many featured a dome on top, and had turquoise tiled roofs. The road was neatly paved with stones. In the center of this area, Talos Plaza, there was a stone gazebo featuring a statue of a dragon. It reminded Matuul of the one he'd seen ages ago in Ebonheart.</p><p>There was a ton of things to look at, but Lucien starts walking ahead of him.</p><p>Catching up to him, Matuul says "Do you happen to know anything about fencers here?"</p><p>"And why would you need to know about <em>that</em>?" Lucien responds, not missing a beat.</p><p>"I have things to fence, duh." Matuul says not disclosing any details.</p><p>Lucien waits to respond as they walk by a pair of guards and through another set of doors into the Garden District.</p><p>"I can give you some names but don't fool with that right now."</p><p>"Fine, whatever <em>dad</em>" Matuul says sarcastically, earning a chuckle from Lucien.</p><p>That was the first time he heard him laugh. He liked it. Matuul expected it to be low and deep like his voice, but it was higher. Not shrill or girly or anything though, but quite lovely.</p><p>Finally they reach the Market District and wander the streets in search of food. This district is much busier and interesting. They pass several shops of various wares before Lucien pushes open one of the doors. A sign above the doorway reads "The Feed Bag." Not a super appealing name for a bar, really.</p><p>The inside wasn't anything fancy, but it was still a popular establishment apparently. There's a person occupying every chair and more are standing around. It smells like wine and mead, but also like warm bread and cider. Lucien tells him to sit tight while he makes his way to the counter to get food.</p><p>Sitting tight was not a strong suit of Matuul. He walks over to a WANTED poster nailed on the wall.</p><p>"The Grey Fox... odd." He reads aloud. Whoever the masked man in the sketch was must be some sort of criminal mastermind. The rest of the poster lists his charges which Matuul finds impressive. He's not sure why he does this, but he takes the poster, folds it, and tucks it in his shirt.</p><p>"Let's take this outside" Lucien had returned with a wooden plate of food and was motioning for them to leave.</p><p>Lucien walks him to a small grassy courtyard between buildings. They sit on a stone bench and Matuul happily takes a chunk of venison from Lucien. He had almost forgotten about how hungry he was.</p><p>"You seem to be feeling better, Silencer. I'm glad." Lucien says striking up conversation.</p><p>"Yeah. Better." He answers accidentally using a tone that revealed his underlying turbulent emotions.</p><p>"Things have not been easy... and I don't know your whole story." Lucien was not the most emotionally intelligent person, but he was trying. He wants to sympathize but can't really communicate it.</p><p>"Yeah well..." Matuul's mind flashes back through the past days' and weeks' events, from Cheydinhal to Applewatch- He shakes his head to clear his mind. He doesn't want to think about those things now. "Got lots of stuff on my mind." He says before taking a big bite of bread.</p><p>"I see. You're not alone in that."</p><p>Matuul snatches a bottle of cheap wine away from Lucien to chug it.</p><p>"Are you sure you should be doing that?" Lucien protests.</p><p>"Why wouldn't I...? Hold on." Matuul narrows his eyes at Lucien. "How old do you think I am?" He asks getting defensive.</p><p>"Hmm... old enough to murder in cold blood but young enough that you shouldn't be drinking so excessively" Lucien replies like a smart-ass.</p><p>"I'm like 26 fucking years old you s'wit!" Matuul responds strongly "Should I even ask how old YOU are?"</p><p>Lucien laughs at him, clearly finding his anger comical. Through a big smile he replies "No, no you shouldn't... damn elves. What is a "s'wit" anyway?" He looks at Matuul warmly while swiping the alcohol back.</p><p>"S'wit, as in slow-witted. It's a Morrowind thing I guess." Matuul answers.</p><p>"Ah, so you're from Morrowind then?"</p><p>"Yeah... I'm starting to think you don't know that much about me as you think." Matuul says going for the bottle to take a drink, but it's empty.</p><p>"I'd like to learn more about you if you are willing to speak" Lucien says standing up. "But first let me take care of this, it seems we're all out of drink."</p><p>-------------------------------</p><p>The door to the bar closes behind Lucien as he carries the mead and wine. The afternoon was pleasantly warm and he thinks about going down to the lake with Matuul and just spending the night here in the city. They wouldn't get to Bravil until tomorrow anyways and it should be a short trip.</p><p>His brain starts to come up with a bunch of "what ifs" about the days to come, but he just uncorks a drink and takes a swig instead. For now, he didn't want to think about those things. He just wanted to drink and laugh and fuck.</p><p>Lucien turns into the courtyard expecting to see the face of his favorite Dunmer, but the courtyard is empty. His expression goes from disappointment to worry. Had he given him that fence list? Would he have wondered off without saying anything first? Lucien sighs. Yes he would.</p><p>Slightly offended Matuul hadn't waited for him, Lucien heads to the Elven Gardens District, where the closer fence was. The gardens there were flourishing and colorful, which made good cover for shady business. He wanders around the edge of the round, spacious area, keeping his eye out for a dark elf.</p><p>"Woah-" Lucien is easily startled in his drunkenness as someone grabs his arm from behind. He turns on his heel to see a frantic Matuul.</p><p>"Uh I really think we should go right now" He says quickly while returning the Blade of Woe to its sheath after wiping it down with the edge of his shirt.</p><p>"What? But I had more plans for us" Lucien says placing a head on Matuul's head and shaking his shaggy hair "Relax, we have time!"</p><p>Matuul quickly grabs the hand from his head and starts pulling Lucien along.</p><p>"Hey! What's the matter?" Lucien looks around the open space and spots a huddle of guards investigating something on the ground. One of them looks their way and points. Lucien no longer has to be dragged and walks faster.</p><p>Heading into the Talos Plaza Lucien whispers to Matuul "Don't worry I've this a hundred times just act natural." They return to a normal walking pace but are feeling tense as ever. Lucien glances backwards and sees guards leaving their posts to walk up to them. He grabs onto Matuul's shoulder as a form of nonverbal communication, saying <em>be ready to run.</em></p><p>As soon as they get around the dragon statue, they break into a sprint, making a straight shot to the last door. It's still unlocked and the guards on the other side are slow to catch on to the commotion.</p><p>Lucien hears weapons being drawn and multiple men shouting, but he's already made it to Shadowmere, Matuul in tow. He rips the reigns off the post, jumps on the horse's back, and turns the animal around. Matuul reaches to climb up and Lucien grabs his hand and practically throws the Dunmer into his lap.</p><p>Shadowmere immediately bolts, hooves clopping down the stone bridge to the mainland. This bridge felt a lot longer than it did before. He can hear arrows whizzing through the air but they clear the bridge without getting hit. Instead of turning the horse southward down the road, Lucien has him cross it and delve into the forest beyond it.</p><p>Commotion from the guards faded away as the two crashed through the forest, getting whipped by branches. They enter a clearing where an old stone fort is and Lucien pulls for Shadowmere to halt. All of them are out of breath as he slides- practically falls- off the horse. Worried that Matuul might be panicking, Lucien looks to Matuul who'd just landed on the ground.</p><p>Lucien grabs the elf's chin to forcibly tilt his head up. Matuul is grinning from ear to ear.</p><p>"That was awesome!" He exclaims. "I- I didn't mean to get in to trouble though... sorry about that."</p><p>"So you're okay?" Lucien asks for clarification.</p><p>"Yeah"</p><p>"Good, now tell me what the fuck happened." Lucien demands.</p><p>Instead of answering, Matuul pulls out his ebony spear.</p><p>----------------</p><p>Matuul walked away from Lucien and closer to the ruined fort, following the growling sound. He crouches down and takes quiet steps. The moment he stepped past the entryway to the fort, the growling turns to barking and a large black dog jumps Matuul.</p><p>His reflexes are quick though, and the dog's jaws lock on to the shaft of his spear instead of his arm. The dog tries to tear the weapon away from him, and Matuul lets him. The dog stumbles backwards, and by the time it regained balance, Matuul was already driving his dagger down into the animal's skull, killing it nearly instantly. He stands still for a moment to catch his breath then reclaims his weapons.</p><p>Matuul turns around to see Lucien smiling at him. "I love watching you work, Silencer" He says tilting his head forward a bit. Matuul can see a flame behind his eyes.</p><p>"I love pleasing you, my Speaker," He answers in a dangerous tone and with a sly smile. "Would you like to see more?" He points towards the wooden door of the fort.</p><p>"Please, continue."</p><p>The stealthy Dunmer quietly works his way through the chambers of the fort, cutting throats, stabbing backs, and disemboweling. Some of it was needlessly gory, but he wanted to impress Lucien. Other than jumping in to help take down a powerful battlemage, Lucien simply followed and watched his protégé.</p><p>Now they stand in the middle of the main hall, which is littered with dead bodies and low-burning torches. The gory atmosphere was intoxicating.</p><p>"I want to check what's through there" Matuul says pointing to a doorway. Lucien follows him through, and on the other side is some sort of throne room. There are several chests to loot but he passes them by and sits himself down on the stone throne.</p><p>"Can you imagine living like a king?" Matuul says to Lucien. He smiles back at him. He loves seeing Matuul when he's at his most confident and playful. The art of murder brings out the best in him.</p><p>"Whoever sat there probably wasn't a king, this is just a fort." Lucien answers. He walks closer to the elf and sees he's covered in blood. "Is any of that blood yours?"</p><p>"Don't think so, but it's kind of hard to tell." Matuul answers looking up at his Speaker, who puts a hand on the dark elf's cheek, wiping away some of the blood with his thumb. Matuul slowly opens his mouth, sticks out his tongue, and starts sucking on Lucien's thumb, savoring the blood. He locks eyes with Lucien.</p><p><em> <span class="u">[This passage has been censored by order of the Temple] /</span> </em> <em> <span class="u">[This is your warning that the next chapter is very explicit, skip to ch. 9 if needed]</span> </em></p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Love Like Blood</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>cw: explicit sex, cnc/consensual non-consent, bdsm-y</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was like a switch was flipped. Both of them had built up so much sexual frustration, particularly for each other.</p><p>Lucien grabbed his throat so fast it genuinely scared Matuul, making him think of how did the same thing when beating the shit out of that bastard this morning. He had actually been kind of turned on watching that go down.</p><p>Lucien has pushed him against the cold stone wall and was choking him efficiently with one hand. His other grips his thigh.</p><p>"I love watching you spill blood." He says in his low resonating voice. "I've wanted to fuck you and make you mine since I first saw you kill."</p><p>Matuul lets out a whimper as he started to see stars. Lucien doesn't loosen his grip at all, instead stealing a kiss from his pet. Matuul squeezes his eyes shut and squirms under Lucien's strength. He tries to speak but the assassin won't relinquish control of his mouth, biting his lips and exploring the inside of the elf's mouth with his tongue. When he starts coughing and choking, he finally lets go.</p><p>Lucien takes a step back looking at the pitiful creature in front of him: falling to the floor, covered in blood, gasping and coughing, face turned several shades darker, and an impression of his hand on Matuul's throat. He crouches down to look the elf in the eyes.</p><p>"Are you okay?" Lucien whispers.</p><p>Matuul looks him and nods with a smile on his face.</p><p>"How are you going to let me know if you need... to stop?"</p><p>He struggles to speak but answers "I'll tap out" he crosses his fingers and taps Lucien's thigh to set an example. "Otherwise... I want you to fucking torture me. Tear me apart."</p><p>That's all he needed to hear. He shoves Matuul on his back, laying on the short series of stairs leading up to the throne. He starts dominating his mouth again while his hands fumble for the straps of Matuul's armor. Matuul's breaths are hard and fast and Lucien's are deep and controlled, while he presses himself up against the elf, who eagerly bucks his hips in response and lets out little hums of pleasure as he does so. Lucien suddenly stands up.</p><p>"Patience, Silencer."</p><p>Matuul looks up at the man standing over him. Lucien now also has blood on his face and body from being all over him. Lucien places a boot on the elf's chest, stepping on Matuul like he was a trophy animal he just killed. He adds some pressure, just to watch him squirm under his weight. Lucien draws his sword and points the end of it just under his prey's chin. He pushes it against his ashen skin and draws a short line across, which turns red as the scratch grows beads of blood.</p><p>"Ow.." Matuul whimpers and looks up. Lucien just smiles.</p><p>He moves his boot to the Dunmer's face, stepping on one cheek, forcing the other flat on the floor. Matuul can't see what he's doing exactly but he feels the edge of the sword trace down his chest. The metal finds its way under his shirt and rips it open. Lucien pushes on his head a little harder for a moment, forcing Matuul to gasp in pain, before finally taking his foot off.</p><p>Lucien watches the elf's bare chest quickly rise and fall as he drops to his knees, one on either side of his Silencer. After removing his own shirt, he grabs Matuul by his hair and pulls him closer, and shoves his face into his crotch.</p><p>Matuul takes heavy breaths, face pressed against his Speaker's pants. He feels something big and hard under them as Lucien grinds on him. He releases his grip on his hair and Matuul falls back on his elbows, scared. He knows what's coming next.</p><p>Once the rest of Lucien's clothes are gone, he grabs Matuul by the hair at the top of his neck and brings him forward. He doesn't shove his cock into his mouth like he was afraid, but first leans over and leaves bites and kisses all over the elf's mouth, neck, and chin. He hums contently as Lucien gives gentle kisses along his jaw, working his way towards his ear. Matuul lets out a small giggle as Lucien nibbles on his long elven ears.</p><p>Then Lucien grabs his jaw, pulling Matuul's mouth open. He whimpers and shakes his head no. Lucien tightens his grip and moves to fuck the elf's face. Matuul closes his mouth and mumbles "nu-uh!" as the man pushes his cock is against his cheek, and he pushes the head to the elf's lips.</p><p>"You will serve me." Lucien says slow and serious. He gives him a backhanded smack across the face and forces Matuul to open his mouth by pinching his nose</p><p>He finally opens his mouth and takes in the thick shaft. Lucien starts slow. Matuul can't take much more than half of his dick in his mouth, but Lucien wants to push his limits. He pushes further down into the elf's throat. He does his best, but he chokes. Lucien doesn't remove himself when he starts to gag, instead reveling in the noises his submissive made. He eventually does pull back out, his cock covered in saliva. Matuul immediately jerks his head away and turns over to his side, retching and spitting.</p><p>He catches his breath and turns back to Lucien, obediently opening his mouth again.</p><p>Lucien penetrates him again, this time keeping a steady pace of thrusts. He grabs Matuul by his ears like they were handlebars. The elf grimaces, struggling to take in everything.</p><p>Lucien lets out low moans as he degrades Matuul, sliding his cock over the Dunmer's tongue and down his small throat.</p><p>He felt his cheeks grow redder realizing how humiliating this was. Lucien was face fucking him right on the dirty stone floor of the ruins, not caring about the multiple dead bodies in the other room, and making Matuul make awful <em>gak gak gak </em>sounds with his throat.</p><p>Then Matuul's body betrays him. Lucien backs up quickly as the elf spits up bile. Matuul turns over onto his hands and knees to vomit. Acid and alcohol sting in his throat and nose. As he kneels, his arms shake wildly. He's struggling to breathe and Lucien's own chest is moving quickly.</p><p>Lucien waits for Matuul to finish and looks for some sort of signal. The elf slowly turns towards him and gives him a weak yet happy smile and nods.</p><p>"What a good boy you are." Lucien, belt in hand, walks back over to Matuul who's still on all fours.</p><p>*SNAP*</p><p>Matuul lets out a loud yelp as the belt makes contact with his back. There's a long white stripe there that begins to turn dark and welt up.</p><p>Lucien crouches down and admires the mark left on the elf's grey skin. He then strips away the remainder of Matuul's clothing, leaving his ass naked and erect cock exposed. Lucien positions the elf by grabbing his hair. He has him on his knees, face to the floor, and ass in the air.</p><p>*SNAP*</p><p>"Ah!" Matuul lets out a vocal gasp as Lucien whips his belt across his ass.</p><p>He starts to lift his head as a reaction, but Lucien once again steps on his face and punishes him with two more lashings.</p><p>Through heavy breathing, Matuul whispers "h-harder... I can take m-more than that.."</p><p>Lucien doesn't respond. He takes one of the Dunmer's ass cheeks in his hand, squeezing it and hitting it a little, before standing back up straight.</p><p>*SNAP* Lucien uses most of his strength possible this time.</p><p>This time Matuul yells and his voice trails into a moan and then whimper. He breathes heavy and lets out little moans and tears leak from the corners of his eyes. Lucien watches the elf's cock become harder with each hit.</p><p>*SNAP*</p><p>"FUCK!" Matuul screams and takes shaky breathes, practically wheezing.</p><p>Lucien takes a step back to admire his handiwork. The last impact he made actually broke skin. He walks around to Matuul again and carefully sits him up, having him rest on the back of his heels. Tears are streaming down his face but he nestles his head into Lucien's hand like a puppy. Lucien takes both of his hands and raises him to a stand. Matuul has to take it slow but he makes it on to his feet.</p><p>Lucien walks him up the stairs to the throne.</p><p>"Ow, ow, ow..." Matuul whimpers and cringes while Lucien helps him sit on the stone chair. Matuul looks at him nervously when he notices he brought the sword with him. Lucien gently grabs the backs of the elf's ankles and raises his legs up. Matuul began to pule with anxiety as the much bigger man held his feet over his head.</p><p>With his free hand, Lucien explores the cervices between Matuul's legs. He slips a finger into the elf's opening while letting out a low hum of pleasure, and Matuul gasps. As his Speaker works another finger into his hole, the elf moans contently. When he starts to really relax, Lucien removes his hand and reaches for... his sword???</p><p>"Wh-wha..." Lucien quiets Matuul's objections with a long passionate kiss.</p><p>Lucien gently touches the elf's cock with the flat of his sword's blade, and it twitches in reaction. He then shifts his hold on the weapon, grabbing it by the blade instead. Matuul fights against Lucien's grip, squirming as much as he can. He doesn't loosen his grip at all, and rubs the pommel of his sword on Matuul's skin. The elf inhales sharply when Lucien inserts the hilt into him.</p><p>He arches his back moves his hips slightly, unsure of how to feel as he gets fucked with the handle of a sword. Matuul starts to enjoy himself as his muscles relax some more. He whimpers and shudders as Lucien finds the right spot deep in his ass, who moves the object inside of him harder and faster. Matuul feels pressure building up inside of him and his breathing grows shallower and faster. Lucien removes the hilt as he sees the elf's cock pulsate and truly swell up.</p><p>"No no no!" Matuul says grabbing Lucien's wrist, trying to get him to put it back inside.</p><p>Lucien easily brushes his arm away and chuckles at him. He sets Matuul's legs back down as he slumps in the throne. The Imperial stands in front of the elf and leans over, putting a hand on the wall behind him and stealing a kiss from Matuul. His lips taste like vomit and wine, and are dripping with saliva. Lucien starts making out with him while his free hand grabs the elf's cock and gently pumps it. He feels Matuul return the favor.</p><p>Matuul wraps his legs around Lucien who leans into him and pulls him closer with a sensual hug. He can feel the welts all over the elf's back and Matuul flinches when he touches the stinging wounds. Lucien lifts him out of the chair in their embrace. He walks to the nearest wall and pushes Matuul up against it. He can feel Lucien's cock against his stomach as he does this, and he grows even hornier. He wraps his legs tighter around his waist, moaning, practically begging. He puts his hands all over Lucien's neck and to pull him even closer, meanwhile noticing how hard Lucien is breathing. He moves his hands to the back of Lucien's head, pulling at his hair. He finds the hairband and removes it, letting the Imperial's long, sable hair fall down. Lucien moans in his hear when Matuul moves his hands to back, grabbing and scratching. He feels the young scar that covers a large patch on Lucien's back and is careful to avoid the spot.</p><p>Lucien moves a hand to between their hips and rubs Matuul's cock a little more before he starts the process of pushing himself into the elf, who makes little moans in excitement. Lucien presses the head of his cock into the bruised, elven ass. He moves his hips just a little bit, preparing Matuul to take his whole length.</p><p>"Plea-please..." Matuul says trembling and pressing himself up against him as much as he can, like he's trying to make as much skin contact as possible.</p><p>Lucien connects their hips, forcing his way in.</p><p>"Shit! Ah!" Matuul yelps.</p><p>Lucien starts moving faster, his stiff cock moving in and out. Matuul buries his face into Lucien's neck in pain and pleasure. He continues to thrust, picking up speed, and grunting like an animal. He shoves deep like he's trying to reach up into his gut. The clapping sound their hips make when the meet echoes in the chamber.</p><p>Lucien feels Matuul tighten around him. He lifts up Matuul's chin, looking at him dead in the eyes. He spits into one hand and places it on his partner's cock.</p><p>"Fuck-I..s-Speaker...I'm gonna cu-c.."</p><p>Pumping him and fucking him faster, Lucien looks into Matuul's bright eyes as the shaking elf lets out a louder, longer, and breathier moan while scratching his muscular back like a cat. His loud moans seem to fill the whole room. Lucien feels wetness spill on his chest and hand. The orgasmic contractions of Matuul's hole bring him over the edge as well, and his hips move uncontrollably. Lucien leans his head forward and moans, practically growls, into Matuul's ear as his pulsating cock pumps cum into the elf. Lucien eventually slows down and pulls out, a white substance following his member out.</p><p>Still clutching Matuul, he carefully sinks to the floor. He leans up against cold stone with Matuul sitting in his lap. Matuul lays his head down on Lucien's chest, both breathing raggedly. Lucien runs his fingers through the elf's severely disheveled hair, and then places several soft kisses on his forehead, who hums peacefully.</p><p>"I didn't know you liked to be abused so much" Lucien says looking at the mess he made out of the elf. "Which is... convenient for me."</p><p>"Mhmm..." Matuul replies in exhaustion, lazily looking up at his Speaker. The Dunmer's red eyes are full of lust and love. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Stigmata Martyr</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I think I'm getting better at writing fight scenes??? Idk</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Don’t fall asleep on me just yet, you still have some explaining to do.” Matuul hears Lucien say as he walks closer. His only response is a small frown.</p><p> </p><p>In the outer area of the fort, on the grass floor of the ruined tower, Matuul lays on his stomach, with his hands under his head, on some furs serving as makeshift bedding. It’s only now starting to turn dark outside, the light shining through the trees is a deep orange. Lucien returns to their simple camp with a bucket of water and a washcloth.</p><p> </p><p>“Here, my sweet.” Lucien sits next to him and rings the cloth out in the bucket of water. Carefully, he dabs the damp cloth over the injuries he had inflicted on Matuul’s back.</p><p> </p><p><em>How can someone be so violent yet gentle?</em> Matuul thinks, remembering watching him fight earlier that day. Watching Lucien cut down that battlemage was a terrifying and beautiful experience. He was strong yet graceful. It was art, the way he used illusion magic during combat combined with dual wielding swords. He used stealth and misdirection with a chameleon spell before perfectly placing his blades through the flesh of his enemy.</p><p> </p><p>“Now, please tell me why we had to flee the city guard. What trouble did you get into in such a short amount of time?” The Speaker asks.</p><p> </p><p>Matuul lets out sigh and reaches for his bag. He shuffles through it and pulls out a red jeweled necklace</p><p> </p><p>“Long story short, I tried to pawn this off to a fence you named. When I showed it to him, he reacted really weird, got all nervous. He told me to wait there while he went to go talk to somebody, but I got suspicious and decided to back out. When I tried to leave, the fucker tried to kill me. Of course, all the guards saw was me with my dagger in the belly of noble.”</p><p> </p><p>“Where did you get this?” Lucien says looking at the jewel with curiosity and concern.</p><p> </p><p>“Look it’s a long story. Can’t we talk about this tomorrow?” The elf groans turning his head away.</p><p> </p><p>He hands the amulet back, shaking his head, and says “Of course. We should focus on getting our rest. ”</p><p> </p><p>It gets colder as the sun starts to disappear behind the hills. Matuul shivers, he still needs to replace his shirt. Lucien must’ve noticed this because he lays down behind him and pulls the elf in close. Feeling happy, safe, and warm as the little spoon, Matuul falls asleep in a matter of minutes.</p><p>-------------------------</p><p> </p><p>It’s a thick, foggy morning when Lucien wakes up. With his arm over Matuul placing a hand on his chest and the rest of his body pressed against his, he notices a sense of peace and warmness in his chest. It’s nothing like he’s ever felt before. Sure he’s slept with people but this was much more than just a quick fuck. There was no comfort in the world like the one he felt right now with his head resting on Matuul’s. The smell of his hair was intoxicating. He touched his partner’s chest like it was the most precious gem. Being able to just touch his skin was like a divine gift.</p><p> </p><p>Lucien carefully shifts away from the elf as to not wake him while getting up. While scrounging for something to eat, he feels Matuul’s eyes on him. He glances over and he’s giving him sleepy, warm smile. Lucien walks over to him reciprocating the smile and hands him some bread.</p><p> </p><p>He debriefs Matuul on the plan for today. They can only meet with the Night Mother between midnight and 3am, so again they have plenty of down time. Matuul suggests doing some exploring, find some more bandits or necromancers to slaughter and Lucien agrees happily, eager for more bloodshed.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s a date then!” Matuul says jokingly, but Lucien notices him blushing as he says it.</p><p> </p><p>Lucien simply chuckles and tosses the elf his armor, “get properly dressed, <em>s’wit</em>.” He teases him using Dunmeri slang. Luckily, Matuul found his joke humorous and not offensive. He mounts Shadowmere and goes to help the elf up, but Matuul quickly pulls himself on, sitting himself right in front of the Imperial and on his lap. Lucien blushes as he signals for Shadowmere to start moving.</p><p>-----</p><p> </p><p>After just a few minutes of trotting through the woods, Matuul senses a change in the air. The wind has picked up and the clouds seem to gather up unnaturally quickly. Lucien looks around like he notices the shift as well. Both of them tense up as they go forward.</p><p> </p><p>The clouds rumble.</p><p> </p><p>*CRACK* Lightning rips through the sky. When the flash fades, everything is washed red.</p><p> </p><p>“Look!” Matuul says sitting straight up pointing in the distance.</p><p> </p><p>With heartbeats quickening, both stare at the fiery stone arch on a nearby hill. The sky continues to grow angrier. The arch seems to have erupted from the earth, the ground it kicked up and disturbed. Somehow, the fire is <em>loud</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Matuul gets a lump in his throat and a sting of guilt in his gut while his mind flashes images of the red jewel and the dead old man in the sewers.</p><p> </p><p>“An Oblivion gate. Like Kvatch.” Lucien says low and serious.</p><p> </p><p>A short creature with furry legs that was wandering around the monolith starts running towards them. Matuul casually slides off the horse, spear in hand. He meets the creature in the grass and easily slaughters it, running his weapon through it’s chest.</p><p> </p><p>“Just a scamp, I’ve seen a ton of ‘em around daedric ruins back on Vvardenfell.” Matuul says turning to walk up the hill.</p><p> </p><p>“Where do you think you’re going? I don’t think it very wise to enter random Oblivion portals.” Lucien says displeased.</p><p> </p><p>“Since when were you afraid of a little danger hm? A good challenge?” Matuul says smirking. He was actually scared himself, but infatuation was currently manifesting itself as bravery- or maybe stupidity. He wanted to impress Lucien.</p><p> </p><p>“Ha! You know me pretty well. Challenge accepted.” Lucien dismounts and walks with Matuul.</p><p> </p><p>“And besides, assuming it’s just some more scamps and the occasional clannfear I’m sure this will be a breeze.”</p><p>-------------------------</p><p> </p><p>Exhausted, Lucien stops to lean up against the leather-like walls of the tower. He looks down at his leg, grips his thigh, and yanks the Daedroth tooth out of his flesh. He tosses it on the ground and leans his head back, trying to catch his breath.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh shit, that doesn’t look very good” Matuul says catching up to him noticing the wound.</p><p> </p><p>“How observant.” He replies flatly. “Nothing I can’t handle, of course.”</p><p> </p><p>“Good, lets go, I’m sure we’re nearing the top now!” The elf says moving ahead.</p><p> </p><p>With a sword in either hand, Lucien walks away from the wall. Matuul seems to have become awfully peppy since they screwed. He likes seeing this happier side of him but is also becoming concerned. His lightheartedness could lead him to go bounding in to dangerous situations.</p><p> </p><p>At the end of the dimly lit hallway is a door with another Oblivion symbol on it. Pushing it open, the two quietly move inside. So far they’d learned the dremora here weren’t expecting anyone to reverse invade the gates, giving them the element of surprise. This area was different than any of the previous ones. The fleshy-leathery material found previously made up all of the floor and walls here.</p><p> </p><p>Lucien quietly casts a chameleon spell and surveys the area, looking for enemies. Up stairways made of spikes, a dremora mage practices summoning scamps. There were at least two other warriors. He creeps his way to the stairs, crouching once he reaches the top of them, and then pouncing the mage.</p><p> </p><p>He’s sunk a blade straight through the mage and pinned it to the wall but it continues to struggle against him. He takes a couple steps back, giving himself enough room to swing his other sword sidewise through the air and through the neck of the dremora; it’s head rolls away.</p><p> </p><p>“YOUR FLESH IS MINE MORTAL!!!”</p><p> </p><p>A daedric battle axe nearly cleaves the Imperial in half. His agility allows him to doge and take his turn attacking, slashing both swords across the attacker’s torso. But the daedric armor is tough and his swords barely scratch it. He takes several steps back preparing to block or parry.</p><p> </p><p>“GHAAAHHHHHH!”</p><p> </p><p>Lucien blinks rapidly as blood is squirted in his face. He wipes his eyes and sees Matuul step on the corpse of dremora with one foot and yank his dagger from the back of its neck. The elf smiles at him in a way that tells Lucien he was rather proud of himself for that takedown.</p><p> </p><p>The third dremora is running up behind Matuul, raising a claymore above its head. The Dunmer turns to deflect the attack but slips up somehow and tumbles backward, taking a heavy blow. Lucien instinctively lunges forward standing over Matuul and blocks a second attack against him by making an ‘X’ with his swords. He shoves the dremora back, and while its stunned, he runs both blades through its chest, shoving the swords between plates of the armor. The creature falls to the ground with a solid <em>clunk.</em></p><p> </p><p>Lucien wheels around and kneels by Matuul who’s propped up on his elbows. “My arm got a good slash but I think I’ll be okay, nothing I can’t handle.” The elf says in a playful “tough guy” voice.</p><p> </p><p>“Good” Lucien says relieved. He helps the elf stand up even though it really wasn’t a serious injury. “Let’s finish this shall we?”</p><p> </p><p>On the next level up, the beam of energy that show through the center of the tower stops at a floating stone. Matuul walks out on the platform leading to the orb. Apprehensively, he places both hands under the object and pulls it from its place.</p><p> </p><p>Everything shakes and there’s a blinding light.</p><p> </p><p>Then, blue sky and green grass. No stormy red sky or spooky gate, just a pile of rocks where the portal used to be.</p><p> </p><p>Still holding the stone, Matuul glances to Lucien who appears to also be a little disoriented. “Look! Holy shit! We did it!”</p><p> </p><p>He gives him a small smile and a nod, “Never doubted you for a moment, Silencer.” Something about the use of formalities always made Matuul blush a little bit.</p><p> </p><p>After a moment of revelry, Matuul gets a nervous look on his face. “So um, this whole Oblivion invasion stuff is pretty scary huh?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, it is a serious matter. But based on my knowledge, it is fairly common for daedric lords to and invade or destroy something. You and I walk the path of The Dread Father, though, and He is even more ancient and powerful than them.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah… that’s good and everything but…” Matuul hesitates, anxious to bring up a topic he’s been avoiding like the blight. “Um, do you know where Weynon Priory is?” The elf asks twiddling his thumbs.</p><p> </p><p>Lucien narrows his eyes at him before answering, “Yes, it’s in the exact opposite direction of where we’re currently headed.” He crosses his arms, “What is it you’re not telling me?”</p><p> </p><p>“Umm.” Matuul looks away and rubs the back of his neck.</p><p> </p><p>He takes a deep breath before telling his story about following this guy who was apparently the emperor through a secret escape tunnel connected to his cell but him and his body guards get ambushed by cultists who hack them to pieces, and the dying old man rambles something about Oblivion, fate, a lost heir, and Juaffre at Weynon Priory before handing him this opulent necklace.</p><p> </p><p>“I thought he was just stupid or crazy… but now we’ve been hearing about Kvatch and assassinations and we just traveled to another plane of existence for fucks sake” As Matuul continues, his voice drops and he looks at the ground, “but looking back, I was just being selfish. And a coward. I could’ve really used the money selling it and I’ve been scared about playing the part in some..” he shakes his head, “divine plan.”</p><p> </p><p>Lucien scratches his stubble and looks off into the distance while mulling over the information.</p><p> </p><p>“I believe you’ve been avoiding your responsibilities for far too long now” He says finally. “Listen. Weynon Priory is easy to find from the main road. Simply head north west and follow the signs. You can get there surely before nightfall. You are going to take care of this amulet business while I continue on to Bravil and The Night Mother’s crypt.”</p><p> </p><p>Matuul purses his lips. Again, he doesn’t like the idea of parting ways, but there’s no direct threat this time so he doesn’t object.</p><p> </p><p>“The priory is right by Chorrol, wait for me there once you handle your situation. If I take Shadowmere, I suspect I will return by late tomorrow or the next morning. Wait. For. Me. There. No matter the knowledge I gain from seeking counsel with The Night Mother I’m sure will be vital.”</p><p> </p><p>The elf nods quickly “Seems like a solid enough plan. Just a quick delivery job and then we can move on.”</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s move then. And, I cannot stress this enough, please do not go getting into more trouble.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. No Time to Cry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>cw: alcohol</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Right-Wind cocks his head to the side looking at the metal tub of bubbling liquid. Several hours had passed since they first put the body in there.</p><p> </p><p>“I suppose that takes care of our <em>short term</em> problem” He says concisely.</p><p> </p><p>“More problems than you think can be solved with a big vat of acid!” Bumph adds. As former assassins themselves, the two didn’t panic much when Vitus Mero did not get back up after Lucien bashed his head in. What he did was stupid and rash, but B couldn’t help being impressed; he took out the knight with one bare hand!</p><p> </p><p>“I’m gonna go dump this in the bottom of a cave somewhere.” Right-Wind says gruffly while stomping off.</p><p> </p><p>Unhappy with his attitude, B frowns, glaring at the Argonian. He doesn’t notice so she gives him a “light” punch on the shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey!” He says stumbling back and grabbing his arm.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t ‘hey’ ME! You’re the one with emotional constipation!” B retorts.</p><p> </p><p>Right-Wind snaps his head up and stares harshly at the Orc, who crosses her arms, standing her ground. The Argonian’s face relaxes after moment, thinking <em>I’d just be proving her point anyway… so maybe she’s right?</em></p><p> </p><p>He takes a deep breath before finally addressing her, “I’m sorry. I’m just… stressed. And conflicted. Before too long people will be asking questions about the Vitus guy and I am mad that Lucien dumped this problem on us, but I can really be mad because…” He struggles to find the right words.</p><p> </p><p>“You had fun didn’t you?” B says smirking. “I did too! It was exciting. The little adventure with Lucien Lachance makes me miss what we had with our little family.” In their old operation, ‘Lucien Lachance’ was a name that floated around fairly often; he was a bit of a legend.</p><p> </p><p>Right-Wind’s eyes light up and he answers “Indeed. I want something like that again… and I’ve been thinking, are we even going to see those two again? Will they come back here? I’ve developed a sort of itch, I think. A yearning for adventure. And belonging.”</p><p> </p><p>B slowly nods her head and smiles in agreement</p><p>------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>It had been dark for several hours when Lucien arrived in Bravil. The town was fairly quiet at night. Bravil was easily the least wealthy city; made up of all wooden buildings and shacks that were all put together haphazardly. Most of the “night life” here were skooma addicts and/or beggars. The rocks that make up the road under Lucien’s feet are much looser than the other cities.</p><p> </p><p>The Speaker did feel somewhat uneasy about having part ways with Matuul while he was having to wrestle with two major stressors, but Lucien knows that the elf needed to take up that pursuit for himself; he knows that whatever quest Matuul is starting is bigger than himself and The Dark Brotherhood. Lucien also felt the need to do this part alone due to his own feelings of guilt about the downfall of his Dark Brotherhood family.</p><p> </p><p>Lucien glances around while he slowly and carefully approaches the Dark Brotherhood’s most venerated site: Lucky Lady statue in the center of town. What the residents of Bravil didn’t know was that it was actually the entrance to The Night Mother’s crypt. The Listener’s task was to visit this statue commune with her, and now he was here to seek her guidance himself. Feeling strangely vulnerable, he puts his hands out palms up and recited in his low, melodramatic voice</p><p> </p><p>“Unholy Matron, as a Speaker of the Blank Hand, I beseech you! Reveal yourself now, most magnificent Night Mother, for I seek your guidance!” He tilts his chin up waiting for a response.</p><p> </p><p>He’s answered with the sound of rock grinding against rock. The stone figure moves aside, revealing a spiral staircase underneath. Lucien lights a torch and descends into the dark cavity.</p><p> </p><p>“Who dares disturb my ancient slumber?” He hears before his feet had fully left the stairs. The woman’s voice is surprisingly loud; it fills the crypt, reverberating with power.</p><p> </p><p>Then Lucien laid eyes on the ghost. She was a shimmering blue outline. He couldn’t see much detail, but there was enough features of her face appearing as wispy lines that he could make out a stern, unsmiling face. Lucien dips his head in reverence and responds</p><p> </p><p>“Unholy Matron, we are in great need and I beg you your mercy. What is left of the Black Hand needs your guidance.”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course” Her expression relaxes, “I’ve been expecting you. Many of your siblings are now with The Void. Except Bellamont of course, whom I’m sure you’ve discovered by now he was the traitor all along.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, I have many regrets, one of them being that I did not torture and slaughter him myself.”</p><p> </p><p>“That honor was bestowed upon your own Silencer, Matuul. Very fitting. And do not burden yourself with guilt. You are a strong and loyal child of Sithis, a cut above the rest for sure. I am nothing but happy with you and your Silencer.”</p><p> </p><p>“I live to serve the Black Hand. Our Unholy Matron. The Dread Father.” Lucien says fervently.</p><p> </p><p>“I know dear child. I watched your pupil cause much wonderful bloodshed. I don’t shed any tears over the deaths of Arquen or the others. You see, I’ve known of Mathieu Bellamont’s treachery from the beginning.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yet, you let us remain ignorant to this? You wanted us to face the consequences of our blindsightedness?” Lucien asks.</p><p> </p><p>“Indeed, they deserved, <em>needed,</em> to die for their weakness. I have woven this path of fate for the members of the Black Hand, my intentions including to have Matuul intercept the traitor. Finally, the path comes to the part where we forge a new era for the Dark Brotherhood, with Matuul as the new Listener!” She explains keenly.</p><p> </p><p>“My revered Night Mother, I am honored by your mercy and sanction. I’m sure our new Listener will feel the same… but where are we to go from here?”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah I wish he were here himself, but I will have plenty of time to converse with him in the future. And for your future, you will continue to guide our young Listener. The two of you are strong and cunning, both marked by Sithis since you left your mother’s womb. Once you have taken a moment to meditate on all that has happened, I will transport you back to the true home of the Cheydinhal Sanctuary, for there is much work to be done… and take any treasure you see fit from my crypt, you may need them as you begin rebuilding.”</p><p> </p><p>Lucien scans the crypt, only picking up one item. Despite being told to take what he wanted, it didn’t feel right to loot the place as if it were any old dungeon. He’s picked up an elegant daedric dagger, thinking of Matuul. He imagines him wielding the gently curved blade alongside the similarly designed Blade of Woe. He then turns his gaze back to the Night Mother.</p><p> </p><p>“So… are you ready to begin the new chapter of your life my black-hearted child?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m ready, sweet Mother.”</p><p> </p><p>The apparition smiles contently “Remember, serve our Dread Father until your dying breath!”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>*Woosh*</em>
</p><p>-------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>Matuul digs around in the dead guy’s pocket until he feels a small circular object. He pulls the ring out clutching it in his hand while taking labored breaths and standing back up. He glances around the destroyed room of the count looking for loot, but decides he should hurry up and leave considering the place was on fire. And he was bleeding from a wound he wasn’t able to locate at the time.</p><p> </p><p>Exhausted, he simply says “he’s dead” when dropping the ring into the hands of Savlion, the Kvatch guard captain. When he emerged from Castle Kvatch, the elf was drenched in sweat and clannfear blood.</p><p> </p><p>“Goodness, you look like you’ve been through Hell and back.” Brother Martin says when Matuul enters the chapel. The Imperial looked unassuming with his unkept hair that reached the top of his shoulders and simple grey robes, but he was in fact the last living heir to the throne. An emperor. This was a fairly recent development though.</p><p> </p><p>“I have been. Like twice. In the past 24 hours” Matuul responds in a wearied tone. “Let’s just head back already please.”</p><p> </p><p><em>Azura bless Prior Maborel for giving me that horse.</em> Many of the priests at the priory were eager to help him after he delivered the Amulet of Kings.</p><p> </p><p>It’s very late when they start the return journey to Weynon Priory. Or maybe it was very early. The brown and white painted horse wasn’t as fast or strong as Shadowmere, but they still make it back before sunrise. Matuul sees the group of buildings up ahead and all he can think about is sinking into one of the beds there.</p><p> </p><p>His daydreaming is quickly shattered, though, when the farm hand and fellow Dunmer Eronor runs up to him panicking, “Help!!! Please! They’re killing everyone in Weynon!” He hears more yelling up ahead.</p><p> </p><p>Matuul promptly dismounts Shadowmere and starts running, pushing through his exhaustion. He pulls out his ebony spear, spinning it around a few times. When he glances back over his shoulder, he’s surprised to see Martin following him closely behind with his palms on fire, his humble demeaner melting away. He gives the elf a gentle smile.</p><p> </p><p>Once on the scene, Matuul quickly assess the situation and begins driving his weapon through the body of a red-robed attacker. He sees a priest being backed against a wall and uses the rod of his spear to shove the enemy away, then there’s a flash of light and enemy crumples to the ground burning. Soon enough they run out of the red clad foes to kill.</p><p> </p><p>Matuul locates Jauffre, a monk/Grandmaster of the Blades, in the chapel fighting off more attackers. He jumps in and the last assassin finally lays dead, hunched over a pew. Although the threat has been neutralized, the aging monk still looks very worried.</p><p> </p><p>“Those were Mythic Dawn agents. And they’ve taken the Amulet of Kings…”</p><p> </p><p>Matuul forces himself to not let out a big, frustrated sigh. <em>This just keeps getting worse and worse. I’ll bet my last septim he’s about to tell me I have to help get it back. </em>He knew he was probably getting sucked deeper into this earlier though, when he first met Jauffre who had given him a quick and confusing lesson about dragon fires, the Mythic Dawn and Mehrunes Dagon, and the Blades. <em>I was just supposed to deliver the amulet! And stay OUT of trouble!</em></p><p> </p><p>Apparently, Jauffre had continued to talk to him while Matuul zoned out.</p><p> </p><p>“–So, you’ll be making the trip to Cloud Ruler Temple as soon as possible yes?”</p><p> </p><p>“What? Yeah sure. You said it was near Bruma?” Matuul was wanting to get back to his friends in the Fighter’s Guild.</p><p> </p><p>“Good, Martin’s safety is our top priority now.”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t worry about it I know how to deal with assassins trust me.” Matuul says reassuringly and wanting to get the conversation over with “But I think our short term goal now is rest so if it’s all the same to you I’ll –uh, we’ll– be going off to Chorrol now.”</p><p>------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>With bottle of ale in one hand, Matuul sits with his head down at a table in the Grey Mare, a small inn in Chorrol. He wasn’t very interested in socializing with Martin, maybe it was because he was so exhausted or maybe it was because he was starting to really miss Lucien. The publican had given him a funny look when he started buying drinks at nine in the morning, but sold it to him none the less.</p><p> </p><p>Feeling awkward with Martin, he offers to get him wine or ale to ease the tension.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, thank you but I don’t drink” Was the priest/emperor’s response. Matuul glances at him suspiciously, so he adds on “well, not anymore.”</p><p> </p><p>“Pfft, suit yourself. You should at least eat something though before we try and get some rest.”</p><p> </p><p>A few minutes later, Martin sits down next to him holding bread and wine.</p><p> </p><p>“I thought you didn’t drink.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s a special occasion?” Martin says, and they both chuckle. Thank gods. The real reason he was breaking sobriety was stress (town burned to the ground, turns out he his heir to the throne, assassins are after him, etc,) and the uncomfortable tension between the two. This Matuul kid was pretty closed off and they were going to have to share a room and make a long journey together.</p><p> </p><p>Eventually Matuul stands up saying, “Well, I’m going to go pass out on the floor in the bedroom. You can take the bed.” Martin doesn’t object and follows him down the hall.</p><p> </p><p>The elf is trying to get comfortable on the floor when Martin notices something.</p><p> </p><p>“Ouch, what did you do to yourself there?” He asks pointing to his hand.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh this?” Matuul says holding his left hand up and turning it in the air, revealing a sizable injury running across his palm and down his wrist “This happened a couple days ago, can barely even feel it now.”<br/><br/></p><p>Martin gets down from the bed and sits next to the Dunmer. “That could still leave a nasty scar, let me help.”</p><p> </p><p>The priest takes Matuul’s hand in his, which crossed somewhat of a boundary from him, but he doesn’t object because Martin’s hand starts glowing. The elf watches in amazement as his skin stitches itself back together, the wound slowly closing. A warm feeling starting in his hands washes over his body.</p><p> </p><p>“Woah… thank you” Matuul shudders as the feeling reaches his shoulders.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s no problem, really. And that’s just an after effect of the magic.” Martin says with a kind smile.</p><p> </p><p>“So you’re a priest, a healer, a destruction mage, and an emperor?” Matuul says leaning back.</p><p> </p><p>The both of them start feeling much more comfortable as they start chatting about their lives over a few more glasses of wine. Matuul gets the low down of Martin’s past, how he used to be a follower of Sanguine and wound up as a priest of Akatosh. Matuul quickly develops an appreciation of the humble imperial. He was open, honest, and compassionate as well as wise and a good listener. Martin was patient while listening to Matuul talk about his own life. With a few more drinks in his system, he had started to share more and more about his past: his roots as an Ashlander, how he was sold into slavery, him developing a disability when he got older, how the slavers now saw him as worthless because of said disability and were going to murder him so he kills them first. By the time Matuul is done spilling, he’s choking up, and he had still omitted several details.</p><p> </p><p>“You’ve come a long way, friend. If it means anything, know that I’m glad you’re here.” Martin says with his bright hazel eyes looking compassionately into Matuul’s teary red ones. “Come, let’s finally get some rest, okay?” Martin stands up and snuffs the candles.</p><p> </p><p>Matuul pulls his armor off over his head and remembers he never replaced his shirt.</p><p> </p><p>Martin clicks his tongue looking at the elf’s bare back, which has several welts and scratches. “Goodness, that looks painful!” He quickly gets back on the floor and places his hands on Matuul’s back, warm energy flowing from his hands.</p><p> </p><p>Matuul’s skin tingles as the priest’s hands slowly brush over his back. He takes one of Martin’s hands and places it on his chest, who gives him at funny look for a moment, as if saying <em>but you don’t have any injuries there?</em> But he keeps his hand there anyway and now both his hands are pressing down and exploring the elf’s torso. He feels the flow of magic stop, but Martin’s hands don’t leave him, and instead of moving apart they move closer together.</p><p> </p><p>Matuul lets out a low hum and starts shifting his hips and thighs. He drunkenly grabs onto Martin’s robes and pulls him down as he lays back on the floor.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. The Sanity Assassin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>**Explicit smut at the end!**</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lucien is eager to bring updates to Matuul. He had slept in the Sanctuary once he got there, getting a few hours of rest. He usually wasn’t very emotional or attached, putting his duty before anything else, but there was something very unnerving about being in that space again.</p><p> </p><p>Sometime after the sun was already up, Lucien rummaged through the chests and cabinets looking for supplies. He finds a unique set of robe-like armor. It was solid dark black and had several matching belts; it was tasteful but not showy, probably used to be Vicente’s. He dresses, makes sure he has all his various weapons, and casts his invisibility spell to exit the Sanctuary.</p><p>-----</p><p> </p><p>Today was not as pleasant as yesterday, Lucien is soaking wet walking down a cobblestone street in Chorrol. Most of the buildings here are big, sturdy structures made from brick and wood, but he heads to the modest wooden hovel called “The Grey Mare.”</p><p> </p><p>He steps inside and glances around. Heads turn when he enters; he tended to stand out, being so tall and cloaked in black.</p><p> </p><p>No sign of Matuul.</p><p> </p><p>“Excuse me, but have you had a dark elf by the name of Matuul in your establishment today?” Lucien asks the publican.</p><p> </p><p>“Short? Shaggy hair? Sure, him and his friend rented the room at the end of the hall.” Lucien replies with a short nod.</p><p> </p><p><em>Friend?</em> Lucien sighs. <em>What is it now…</em></p><p> </p><p>The boards creak under his heavy bootsteps as he makes his way down the hall the publican had pointed to. He’s ready to casually barge in like he normally would, but this time he knocks. He waits a moment but there is no response. He turns the doorknob. Locked. Maybe they were out and about, it was only 6 or 7 o’clock in the evening.</p><p> </p><p>Then the door finally opens, and he’s met with a stranger. An Imperial in grey robes who seemed a little intimidated by his presence. They look at each other confused for a moment before Matuul appears behind the Imperial hurriedly saying “Hey, uh, Martin, me and him need to talk in private. Sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>The elf pushes the ‘Martin’ person through the doorway and pulls Lucien in by his arm, the door slamming shut behind them.</p><p> </p><p>Lucien’s arms are crossed as Matuul starts to pace back and forth nervously. “Who wa–”</p><p> </p><p>Matuul cuts him off as he begins rambling “So the thing is that amulet actually was- is- very important like the last hope for our plane of existence and only Martin Septim can wear it and use it and he was stuck in Kvatch because of daedra so I went to help and when we got back to the Priory assassins were attacking and they stole the amulet and now I’m gonna help Martin get to a place called ‘Cloud Ruler Temple’ near Bruma because we can’t let him go getting assassinated or something. But after that I should be free of this little issue.”</p><p> </p><p>Lucien grabs Matuul by the shoulders to get him to stop pacing around. “That’s fine, you can escort your friend there. Just please let me explain some things to you now.”</p><p> </p><p>Lucien recounts the events of his journey and his audience with the Night Mother. He takes a moment to stress the importance of Matuul’s new role as the Listener,</p><p> </p><p>“You and I are all of what’s left of our Dark Brotherhood. As Listener, you will lead a new age. The blood shed from our lost brothers and sisters will nourish the ground the next family grows from.”</p><p> </p><p>“So…” Matuul sits down on the bed taking in the information, “does that mean I outrank you now?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hahaha! You’d like that wouldn’t you?” He says playfully. “Yes and no, though. You are the closest to our Unholy Matron, but you are still under my guidance. With all due respect, I have decades of experience and wisdom more than you, Listener.”</p><p> </p><p>“I see.” Matuul answers with a smile, but it quickly fades. “Shit, I got a lot on my plate.”</p><p> </p><p>“You will always have me to turn to, my Listener. Whatever it is you may need: advice, a murder, a companion, I will be there.” Lucien had paused for a moment, like he was searching for a different word than ‘companion.’</p><p> </p><p>“That’s good, because I think I’ll always need you”</p><p> </p><p>Lucien takes a few slow steps forward.</p><p> </p><p>There it was again, that pang of guilt in Matuul’s chest. It must of shown on his face because Lucien grabs his hand and asks, “What’s troubling you, dear Listener?”</p><p> </p><p>He bites the inside of his cheek before answering with a lie, “It’s just a stressful situation right now… gotta get Martin to the Temple, be manager of an assassin cult, Oblivion crisis going on.”</p><p> </p><p>“In that case, I suggest we get to it. I’m assuming you’ll want me to accompany you to Cloud Ruler Temple?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah! Who better to fight off assassins than two more assassins?”</p><p> </p><p>“Wonderful, I’ll be taking this opportunity to fill one of my duties as Speaker, recruitment. I want to visit our friends in Bruma.”</p><p> </p><p>Matuul’s face lights up “You think they’ll want to join?”</p><p> </p><p>“I certainly hope so.”</p><p> </p><p>“Good, I them a lot, and I trust them.” Matuul stands up. “Oh yeah, and before I go grab Martin, I told him I was going to meet up with you, but obviously I left out the ‘we’re both Dark Brotherhood assassins’ part. Cover story is we’re friends through the Fighter’s guild.” He gives Lucien a thumbs up and exists the room.</p><p>------</p><p> </p><p>Martin sat behind the bar, staring into his cup of ale. His head was still aching from the drinks from earlier. Things were happening too fast, but his fling with the elf had helped alleviate some stress. It was something that probably wouldn’t last but it was still worth it for that short bit of time. God’s, he was falling back into his Sanguine-era state of mind.</p><p> </p><p>A hand lands on his shoulder, “Sorry about that Martin, we needed a moment to catch up. And whenever you’re ready, we’re ready to head on out. The night will make good cover for sneaking around.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s no problem, and yes, I’m ready to leave as soon as possible.”</p><p>-----</p><p> </p><p>It’s still wet and rainy outside, and thanks to it be night, it was particularly cold as well. Luckily though, the trip was uneventful. Having two horses helped them move along quickly. Matuul felt bad for Martin who was on the paint horse, while he was on Shadowmere with Lucien, who kept him warm.</p><p> </p><p>As they move north, the rain turns to snow. Several miserable hours later, they pass by Bruma, head up a steep hill, and dismount as the entry point to Cloud Ruler Temple. The three go up a flight of slick stone stairs and are met with a group of soldiers in shiny armor welcoming them.</p><p> </p><p>“Hail, Emperor Martin!” They pat him on the back and cheer, Martin seems somewhat embarrassed and overwhelmed, yet happy and encouraged.</p><p> </p><p>"My lord! Welcome to Cloud Ruler Temple! We have not had the honor of an Emperor's visit in many years!" A Redguard soldier says.</p><p> </p><p>"Ah, well, thank you! The honor is mine." </p><p> </p><p>Matuul spots Juaffre who’s ushering them inside. Finally out of the elements, all of them relax a little more. The inside of the temple is large and cathedral like: vaulted ceilings, tall wooden columns, ornate arches, and carvings of dragons on the wall which hold burning braziers in their mouths. At the end of the hall is a large, inviting fireplace.</p><p> </p><p>“…The Empire is in chaos, but there is yet hope. Here is Martin Septim, true son of Uriel Septim!" Juaffre says with energy, despite it being so early in the morning (it was still dark out, even).</p><p> </p><p>Martin faces the small crowd looking up to him. “Jauffre. All of you. I know you all expect me to be Emperor. I'll do my best. But this is all new to me. I'm not used to giving speeches. But I wanted you to know that I appreciate your welcome here. I hope I prove myself worthy of your loyalty in the coming days. That's it. Thank you.”</p><p> </p><p>While the little ceremony commences, Lucien and Matuul slip away from the group and back out into the darkness.</p><p>---------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>Bumph opens her eyes angerly.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Who is knocking at the door at this hour? This better be important.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Her demeanor immediately flips around when she opens the door.</p><p> </p><p>“MATUUUULLLLLL!” She wraps both arms around him and lifts him into the air, “WE WEREN’T SURE YOU GUYS WOULD COME BACK HERE!” The two walk inside and close the door to the frigid air.</p><p> </p><p>This violated his comfort zone some, but the elf smiled and laughed “It’s good to see you too, B.” Right-Wind appears at the top of the stairs and grins.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m glad you both are glad to see us. When we left, things were a bit… chaotic. And I believe you are owed an apology. I’m sorry.” Lucien admits. Matuul looks up at him tenderly, a gentle smile tugging at the corners of his dark lips. It wasn’t very often the assassin was open and humble.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, don’t worry about. Nothing we couldn’t handle.” The Argonian reassures.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah but like you totally killed that guy. Brutal dude!” B adds.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, what can I say, don’t make me blush…” Lucien responds playfully.</p><p> </p><p>“So what are you doing here anyway? More enemies need crushing? Is somebody hurt again?” The Orc says.</p><p> </p><p>“We have much to talk about, and I have a proposition for you, but, that can wait until later. For now, I think my Listener and I could use some rest.”</p><p> </p><p>Eyebrows raise at the title Lucien used for Matuul. “Ooooohhhhh I see! Sure thing make yourselves at home!” The group descend the staircase to the basement/living quarters, chatting freely.</p><p> </p><p>The pair of assassins shed their armor and belongings while the other two crawl back in bed.</p><p> </p><p>“Y’know… I slept a lot better the other night when I uh… was curled up with you?” Matuul says framing the statement as a question.</p><p> </p><p>“Hmmm” Lucien hums in response and says in a lower, quieter voice, “I did as well. If you’re suggesting we share a bed, I would be honored to, my Listener.”</p><p> </p><p>They take a couple of steps closer together while Lucien removes his shirt and then Matuul’s for him. The elf reaches up standing on his toes to let down Lucien’s hair, who firmly grabs his waist to pull him closer. He leans in like he’s going to kiss Matuul, but then he takes a few steps back towards the bed.</p><p> </p><p>Matuul follows, letting the desire left by Lucien’s playfulness guide him. The Imperial slides into bed and reaches a hand out towards The Listener. He quickly accepts, letting the Speaker clasp his slender hand and guide him into bed. Unlike the other night, Matuul lays facing Lucien. Their look right at each other, faces drawing closer, and Matuul gazes into the man’s dark eyes. The darkness of the room amplifies his eyes’ blackness, and it’s like he’s staring straight into the Void itself.</p><p> </p><p>Lucien clearly draws out the moment for as long as he can, fluttering his eyes, brushing Matuul’s hair away with his thumb. Matuul can’t withstand the temptation anymore and brings his lips to Lucien’s, who greedily leans into it. They rest like that for a minute, letting their mouths just touch, savoring it. Lucien surprises him by biting his lower lip for a long moment, then gently pulls away.</p><p> </p><p>Matuul opens his eyes to gaze upon his Speaker once more before settling in closer, burying his head under Lucien’s chin, and pressing their bare chests together. He feels something stiff pressing up against him under the linen. Matuul decides to tease him by slowly moving one leg up and wrapping it around Lucien’s, who responds by placing one hand on Matuul’s lower back, pulling him closer and the other hand gently grabs on to hair on the back of his head, making him lean his head. Lucien kisses his exposed neck and runs his hand lower down on the elf’s body, reaching under his trousers and grabbing his ass, and the elf feels heat rushing to his crotch.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know if-if I can be quiet…” Matuul says in the lowest whisper possible. Lucien doesn’t give an answer, and instead carefully bites his neck and his chin, and carefully strips away the rest of Matuul’s clothes as well as his own. Now Matuul can feel Lucien’s swollen cock right up against his thigh, causing himself to grow even harder.</p><p> </p><p>“L- Lucien, I-” Matuul grips his Speaker’s biceps and does his best to be silent by biting his lower lip. Lucien shifts their tangled legs around, having Matuul cross his legs at the knees. He breathes low and heavy by the elf’s ear as he moves his dick to penetrate the tight space between Matuul’s thighs. He places his hand on Matuul’s face and then sticks two fingers in his mouth, making him salivate. He removes the hand and cups it under Matuul’s chin. Matuul catches on and subserviently spits into his palm.</p><p> </p><p>Lucien reaches back down and begins stroking the underside of the elf’s shaft. Matuul’s muscles stiffen and his hips instinctively start moving, his thighs jacking off Lucien’s cock. Lucien wraps his hand around the elf’s own cock and softly glides his hand up and down it. Carefully not to making too much noise shuffling, he moves his own hips, fucking Matuul’s thighs.</p><p> </p><p>Matuul’s breaths become short and fast and whimpers threaten to escape from his lips.</p><p> </p><p>“Shh…” Lucien silences him with a long kiss. He slowly moves his cock in and out of the thigh gap while pumping the elf with surprisingly gentle hands.</p><p> </p><p>Matuul grips harder on to Lucien’s arm, nails digging into skin. His faces tenses up as he holds in sounds of pleasure. The feeling of Lucien penetrating his thighs, just below his own dick, the end of each stroke causes their skin to meet, brings him close to the edge. He breaks away from Lucien’s lips to inhale sharply as Lucien starts to stroke him a little faster. Just when he feels like he’s going to explode, Lucien takes his hand away.</p><p> </p><p>Matuul pulls at Lucien’s arm and squirms in frustration. <em>Please please please!</em> He begs, mouthing the words airlessly.</p><p> </p><p>“No.” He whispers into the elf’s ears.</p><p> </p><p>But it’s too late and Matuul starts coming anyway, hands free. He moves himself up against Lucien, grinding on him through his orgasm. Something warm and wet splatters on Lucien’s stomach as Matuul finishes.</p><p> </p><p>Lucien then places his forehead on Matuul’s and grabs onto the elf’s ass again and fucks his thighs faster until his cock throbs while it releases its seed.</p><p> </p><p>After a quiet moment to regain control of their breathing, Lucien moves his hand to his stomach and chest, scooping up cum with two fingers. He opens Matuul’s mouth with the thumb of his other hand and feeds the elf his own mess. He repeats the process until it’s gone, Matuul making a slightly pained expression each time he swallows.</p><p> </p><p>They kiss once more and fall asleep with their lips still touching.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>